Whenever We Can
by desybesy
Summary: Something is always wrong in their relationship. They may not be around each other much. But they promise to be with each other whenever they can...its hard though. With a child and jobs. The media and friends. Enemies and love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Destiny here. This is a new story I just thought of. I honestly don't know how it will work out. So please no hate comments. I'm giving this chapter my all. And there aren't any promises as to when new chapters will be out, if I decide to continue it. I have to finish off Hate Love, and I have to write the last chapter of falling hard. I am going to finish them soon. Been realllllllllly busy! Like really. :/ I hope you enjoy this.**_

_**WHENEVER WE CAN.**_

_**Tori P.O.V**_

I'm Tori Vega. I have beautiful brown eyes and long flowing hair, so I've been told. I have two parents, who aren't separated or divorced. I have an annoying but loving older sister, Trina. I have a small puppy named Mac. I have a condo with wide windows and tons of space not needed. I have the perfect car and the perfect friends. I have an awesome job, working as my boss's right hand. I have my first album being put together. I have everything I have I ever wanted except for…Beck.

I don't want to seem stuck up and preppy, but I've meet most of my life's goals that I deliberated in my sophomore year of high school. I just want to know why; I can't have the one thing that I truly desire. Why can't Beck not see me more than his best buddy or his 'right hand' whenever he needed one? I want to be more than friends. I want him to love me. I need him to love me. I've loved him since my sophomore year. I'm 23 now, college educated and everything. And I'm also a failure. I should have gotten over Beck, and took an interest in someone else, someone better. I don't know what held me back-perhaps the fact that we went to the same college and the other members of the gang scattered about in different colleges, or maybe because he was always there.

I remember we always had pizza and pop and we curled up in one another's dorm and watched a movie every time there were school games and prep rallies. He knew how much of a social outcast I was, and how people didn't find me to fit in with their popularity; he stuck by me still.

One time he literally dragged me to one of the college parties and I remember the bar tender filled my glass with vodka mistakenly, instead of a Shirley temple. I knew nothing of drinks so I drank it anyway, ignoring the strong taste. I drank another because Beck had left me to go dance with his friends, and I was bored and had nothing else to do. Suddenly this powerful urge came over me and I was twitching and dancing and moving about. That was all I could remember the next morning I woke up to see Beck's smiling face with some Aspirins and a glass of water which he held in his hands. I asked him what happened as I took the aspirins and water from him as a dominant, controlling migraine beat on my head. All he said was, "interesting things Tori." To this day I ask him what really happens, and to this day he still tells me the same thing. I really think he just doesn't remember either and refuses to just admit it and tell me that he 'can't remember that it's been so long'.

WHENEVER WE CAN

It's Monday morning and it's time for my daily routine. The sun comes up and my alarm goes off. I roll over and hop out of bed. I push my small feet into my bunny slippers and throw on my pink robe. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I make my way to the bathroom.

After taking a pee, showering and brushing my teeth, I sit on my bed with a red towel clinging to my body, showing off my curves. My hair, the ends slightly wet, dripped onto my back sending thrills down my spine. I shivered as I patted my skin dry with the towel.

I heard my phone's ringtone go off as I was rubbing moisturizer all over my body. I reached over to the bedside table and quickly answered. I tilted my head to my right and used my shoulder to hold my phone to my ear.

"It's 6:22, what do you want," I asked. There's only one person I knew who would call me at this time, and his name starts with a B.

"Tor, babes. How are you," Beck asked cheerfully, too cheerfully. He wanted a favor.

"You know I hate it when you call me babes."

"Yes babes, and that's exactly why I continue to call you it," I knew he was probably on the other side of the phone smirking, that famous smirk of his. The one girls drool over. The one Jade drools over.

"Ughh… Beck what do you want I'm kind of busy now," I told him.

"Really? What could you be doing at this time of day, that would have you soo busy," he asked.

"Well for starters, I just got out the sh-"

"So you're naked," he asked amused now; I felt like he could see me. It felt like his piercing eyes were watching me. I pulled my towel over my body. Obviously he couldn't see me, but being the Tori I am I pulled it over anyway.

"Uhh…well when you put it that way…"

"Jeez relax Tori. You're so uptight. I bet you probably covered yourself," he said this and it really felt like he was watching me. I blushed, embarrassed.

"How'd you know?"

"…because I know you. Tori every time we go to the beach you're always in some kind of one piece with shorts on and a tank top. You're always so…personal. Like you have something to hide," Beck said and I sighed. He was right I am a little, too personal. I have known Beck for a long time, it's not like I couldn't trust him enough to let him see me…more casually. But, I don't think I own casual clothes. My clothes are for business and business only. I don't do anything fun. I don't go anywhere fun.

"You know what Beck, I'm not like one of you fucks buddies who wear lingerie for you and…I'm sorry if I don't meet up to your standards and everything, but I am a woman. I don't dress provocatively."

"Is that how you feel? So you basically are calling me a male whore," he questioned.

"…yes," I sighed and blinked back a few tears. I hated Beck being mad at me, and I hated being mad at him.

"Well Tori, at least I'll be getting some. Unlike some people," his voice changed a little and I could tell he was kind of upset.

"Beck…," I whispered softly. He'd hit my soft spot.

"….Tori I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I really didn't. Please forgive me," his voice pleaded.

"I'm sorry too, Beck I love you…we're the best of friends and I didn't mean to call you a male whore."

"It's alright." For the next 15 seconds there was dead silence between the us.

"So, what did you want again," I asked finally.

"Could you come in early for me today," he asked.

"Sure thing boss."

"I hate it when YOU call me that."

"Well, now we're even," I giggled.

"Whatever babes see you soon."

"Erg. Bye."

I throw off my towel and rubbed on some deodorant and I ran to my walk in closet and put on my bra and panties and pulled up my curvy black dress. I clipped on a black bow in my hair and pulled my damp hair up into a high ponytail. I put on some panty hose and black pumps. I grabbed one of my designer bags; sprayed myself with some Pink Chiffon, beck's favorite perfume. Walking out of my closet and into my bathroom I applied little eyeliner, blush, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick. Stepping back a tad bit I looked at myself in the mirror, impressed with my look. My exotic, damp hair. My curvy black dress and my natural looking makeup. I realized something was missing. I walked over to my jewelry box on my dresser and put on a heart shaped necklace and the matching bracelet. Satisfied I walked downstairs.

"Hey Mac, where are you buddy?"

Mac got up off his bed and ran to me at the end of the stair case. "Good morning to you too," I picked him up and kissed his nose. I took his leash of the hook and snapped it on him; I took him outside to do his business.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Tori, hey," Beck greeted me as I walked into his office with coffee in my hands.

"Hey Beck," I handed him his coffee and he nodded his thanks and took a sip.

He walks close to me and pulls me into him I stumble a little but he holds me firm and sniffs my neck.

"I love when you wear that perfume," he says and lets me go.

"You're so weird," I redden and a small smile comes to his lips.

"…about earlier… I'm really sorry," I avoided his eye contact.

"Hey," he called to bring my eyes back to his. "I told you, its fine babes," he smiled.

"Okay," I blushed a little.

"So why am I here early," I ask.

"I need you to come with me to run a few errands," he smiles.

"Like?"

"I need a new suit for the meeting I have later on today, and I really wouldn't like to do this alone. I'm not good with fashion."

It's true, he isn't. He's more of a casual person. The total opposite of me.

"Fine, let's go."

"I'll drive," he says as he digs his keys out his pocket.

"Why do you always drive? You never let me drive."

"Oh come on Tori," he looked at me. "Everyone knows girls can't drive."

"You're so fucking sexist," I giggle and follow him to his car.

Beck's one of the biggest actor/film producers there is. And I am making my way there; I'm going to be a hit, after my album releases next week. Oh, but I could never quit on Beck. He needs me. He'd curl up in a ball and die without me.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Beck said from the other side of the phone.

"Yup. I need to be more casual Beck, so I'm buying casual things," I say.

"You're ridiculous," he chuckles.

"HEY," I laugh. "We'll do something fun soon. We never do anything fun. I wanna live," I yell a little too loudly and people in the store stare at me. I hold my laugh back and smile at them, they look away.

"Fine. We shall. Soon…soon. Hey Tori, I have to go I have a meeting soon."

"Kay bye. Good luck. You will look great in that suit we got," I speak words of encouragement.

"Aw, thanks. See you later. Ms. Casual."

I giggle "bye," I hang up.

_**It's done. Please tell me how you like it. Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys new chapter. Hope you like. And for you people that don't like it it's simple, don't read it. If you have something negative to say then keep your comments to yourself because it's not your story it's mine. :) thank you :D**_

_**Chp. 2 **_

_**Beck Pov**_

So, I'm waiting here in my dodge challenger; Tori told me to pick her up so we could go see a movie. She promised me she'd dress casual and I'm very anxious to see how she is going to look.

Tori and I have been very close for ages, but in college that was where things started to get complicated. I spent as much time with her as I possibly could. She just didn't fit in. She would stay in the library so much that the librarian gave her a key. She was always an over achiever, doing extraordinary things. She was a geek, and geeks didn't fit in. I didn't care how unpopular she was. She is my Tori, my babes. I found it so attractive that she would get so worked up over school. I loved her smartness. I loved her. And I still do.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt at risk of ruining a great friendship. Also, I kind of had a rep for being a player; but hey I was popular. I didn't want to bring her into drama and rumors.

I remember being so tempted just to touch her. Just tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I wanted to take her hand and kiss it tenderly. I wanted to show her love; I wanted to be her love.

She didn't show any signs of her liking me back. Trust me I looked for them. I tried so hard to be her one and only. I guess she didn't feel the same way. I mean it's not like I had competition, she never dated and turned down offers. I have always wondered why; she is the most beautiful thing God has ever made. Maybe she's lesbo?

Her figure made me twitch. Her smile made me melt. Her laugh made me jump for joy. Her eyes, oh her delicate eyes, they made me hunger. I told her time after time that I loved her hair and her eyes. She doesn't believe me; she shakes her head and looks away.

WHENEVER WE CAN

She came walking out of her door with the brightest smile on her face. I smiled back at her and I felt my stomach bubble when I took in her appearance.

She had no makeup on, only lip gloss. She had on an 'I love you' half shirt that showed her belly button. She wore dark denim shorts; they made me move about uncomfortably in my car seat. To top it off she wore some pink flip flops. I swallowed and opened my door and got out the car and walked around the car to open the door for my babes.

"Uhm…," I looked at her ass as she got into my car. I scratched the back of my head, nervously. I didn't know if I could control myself around her, and her new look.

She looked at me and winked and I smirked and shut her door. Damn, did she just get sexier and sexier each day, or am I just losing it?

I walked around the car and opened my door and got in, strapping my seatbelt on. I turned to look at her disappointed face. "What's wrong," I ask her.

"You don't like my outfit. Why," she asked.

I shook my head at her, and smirked. "No, you've got it wrong. I love your outfit," she beamed, much happier.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes…you look very attractive," I smiled at her.

"Well don't I look attractive every day," she teased and I chuckled a bit under my breath.

"Of course babes. It's just, you seem more…," I paused searching for the right word.

"Sexy?"

"No…"

"Fun?"

"No"

"…relaxed?"

"No"

"Damn, Beck would you just spit it out," she begged me.

"You seem more excited. Excited to live. Excited to be free. Excited to be you," I smiled.

She blushed and I decided I wanted to play. Only a little.

I unhooked her seatbelt and grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards me. She gasped a little at the sudden movement. This only caused me to want her more. I buried my face in her neck. "You smell radiant," I breathed into her neck. I let my hands hold onto her waist as she melted in my arms.

"…Beck," I could barely hear her speak. She spoke so softly, so smoothly.

"Yes," I breathed into her skin again.

"How was your…mmmhm," she moaned when I kissed her neck and used my tongue to send chills throughout her body. She bit down on her lip as soon as she emitted that moan from her mouth. She grew red. Now I officially knew, she had feelings for me. That's all I needed to know.

"You have nothing to hide with me Tori," I said as I pecked her lips. She closed her eyes as my lips met hers once again. She wanted more, but I wasn't going to mess with her innocence. Tori means the world to me.

She stared at me. She watched me with her beautiful eyes as I reached over her and grabbed her seatbelt before pulling it back over her and snapping it in.

She was interested in me, that's for sure. As much confidence I showed on the outside, I was screaming on the inside.

I looked at her once more and she seemed so lost in her own thoughts as she looked out her window, slumped down in her seat. Smirking, I shifted in my seat and then I drove off to the theater.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"So what do you want see," I asked her.

"I um- I actually don't know," she said as we stood in line for tickets.

"you don't know?...so you made me take you out so you could have "fun" and you don't even know what you want to see," I sighed and she giggled a little.

"Could we see a romantic movie," she asked. I groaned in agony.

"No! Why don't we see a horror movie?"

"No," she pouted. She was so cute.

"Action?"

"No."

"Please," I asked.

"No."

"Comedy,' I asked as we moved up in line.

"Hmm," she thought. "A romantic comedy?"

"You just don't give up do you," I smiled at her.

"Nope, and you will have to get used to it," she said.

Finally, it was our turn in line. We stepped forward.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"So, how did your interview go," Tori asked me as the previews were going on.

I was very reluctant. "Oh, that…"

"It wasn't bad was it," she asked starting to get worried.

"Well."

"Beck, you have nothing to hide with me Beck," she used my words against me.

"Ok well you remember Jade…West," I asked her.

"Your ex-girlfriend for two years, during your senior year in high school and your freshman year of college. My arch nemesis. She ruled your life, and made mine miserable. She spread rumors about me, and played pranks on me. You, where going to take her back and she almost ruined our friendship. My boyfriend cheated on me for 2 months with her, and I have never dated again…how could I forget her," she looked away from me, annoyed that I brought her name up.

"Um…," I didn't know how I was going to tell her this.

"Just say it Beck!"

"I've taken up an offer to star in a new movie with her. She will be my costar…my um love interest," I waited for her reaction, her response, her gesture, anything.

"Continue," she simply says.

"I have to date her."

"Of course Beck, it's a movie," she looked very confused.

"No, I mean like in real life. They think it would be good publicity for the movie," I looked down kind of ashamed.

"Wow," she looked awe struck. She looked like she could bawl.

"Tor..."

"It's your job Beck, who am I to tell you what to do," she snapped.

"You're mad, I can sense it."

"You're never going to be around anymore. You said we were going to have fun," she looked so sad. She sipped on her coke and her eyes darkened.

"We are, we are babes," I wrapped my arm protectively around her and pulled her in for a side hug.

"When?"

"Whenever we can," I said and I kissed her hair. It smelled of vanilla.

"Do you promise," she looked up at me. "I'm your best friend. Don't forget that."

"I promise. And you know I could never forget you."

We both sat in a comfortable silence as the movie started to play.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me how you liked it. Review. Sorry for any errors, kinda rushing**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate your nice comments. Come on let's make this story more popular. I do put in a lot of time working on these chapters. Please tell your friends to check it out. :) thanks**_

_**Chp. 3**_

_**Tori Pov.**_

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, as I turned off my alarm clock. I sighed and tightened my eyes again, remembering yesterday.

The other day Beck took me out for a movie. We had fun; I enjoyed myself a ton. It would have been more fun if Jade's name wasn't brought up.

I know I shouldn't let one person get to me and all it's just, we have a long history. There's so much that I don't even know what to begin with.

In my senior year of high school Jade West took an interest on Hollywood Art's golden boy. Beck. He was a great actor as a teen. He was hot. He got into any fights or lost his temper. Girl's loved him. His sex hair and his mouth watering smirk, his crazy abs. They loved his bad boy attitude and did everything it took for him to notice them. He was new in school so we, me, Andre, Cat and Robbie adopted him into our group. Beck brought popularity to our gang. As soon as we adopted him, we became close friends and immediately he went on my 'life goals' list.

Jade caught Beck's attention and they dated our senior year in high school. She was horrible to the gang but Becks oblivious self didn't pay it any attention. When we graduated we all had been accepted to different colleges. Beck, Jade, and I were accepted into the same college. Of course they dated and I was the third wheel. Jade started doing unnecessary things to ruin my rep. After a while Beck got tired of it as did I. He broke up with her.

Things were starting to get better; I had gotten a boyfriend and tried to forget about Beck. I was so sure that Beck was the one for me, but he just didn't seem to give in to my tried attempts. I had lost faith so I decided to open up my heart and give love a try. Patrick and I were dating for 3 months and I was starting to really like him. He was so sweet and caring. He was perfect…too perfect. I was going to tell him that I wanted him to be my first. When I made my way to his room, there was Jade laying on his bed in black lingerie. He called out to her from the bathroom. He told her he had finally found the condoms. When he walked out the bathroom he looked at her hungrily. She motioned her head towards me and he was speechless. He mumbled under his breath to Jade, "I thought you locked the door." She grinned and I turned away and made my way down the hall, tears streamed down my face. I heard him calling for me in the distance telling me he was sorry, that he loved me. Hearing him lie to me made things worse. I walked faster and the tears began to come down harder. Soon I bumped into Beck, and he was all I needed.

Jade and Beck reconnected a few days later. I was furious. I remember so clearly walking up to him and pulling him aside to yell at him. I remember slapping him, and I remember how we almost lost our friendship.

I walked up to Beck who was talking to some of the popular people. He smiled when he saw me, then he saw my face and asked what was wrong. I pulled him aside and he said:

"What's wrong babes; is it Patrick?"

"No. it's you," I said to him.

"Me?"

"Don't act so innocent Beck I know you and Jade had sex and you want to get back together!"

"…guess word travels fast huh," he smirked.

"I can't believe you. You're an ass. I thought we were friends?"

"Listen! Just because she was fucking Patrick behind your back doesn't mean I can't date her," he spat at me.

I choked back my tears. "You seen the pain that she put me through…how could you date her, knowing she did that to me," I cried.

He looked at me for a moment. "Don't you think it's been all about you for too long? Why don't you give someone else a go? Now you're just being stingy Tori."

I stood there awe struck. So many emotions overwhelmed me. Hurt. Love. Shock. Humiliation. Anger. Regret.

"You choose her over me?"

"Of course…I mean you weren't good enough for Patrick what makes you think you'd be good enough for me," he asked cockily.

I gave him a firm slap. He hissed in pain. I tried to dig my fist into his chest but he caught it and pulled me into him, hard. He stared at me with resentment in his eyes. He leaned his head down a little, and he whispered coldly and fearfully into my ear, "you better stop or I just might hit you." Fear. He scared me.

"Please…I'm sorry Beck."

"Go to your dorm and wait for me," he said softly.

"wh-what?"

"You heard me! Now go," he released me and gave me a little push. I stumbled a bit before I took off sprinting to my dorm. I heard his dark chuckle. I wanted to know what happened to my best friend. I wanted to know what possessed him.

I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tears stained my cheeks and I wondered what I had got myself into. Going to college seemed to be the life. Parties, popularity, growing up making your own decisions, boyfriends. Well college life isn't what I'd thought it was going to be. I let a big wet tear roll down my cheeks.

I heard a knock on my door and I ignored it and turned on my side. The person knocked harder and I tried my hardest to ignore it.

"Please Tori," I heard Beck whispered softly from the other side of the door.

"What do you want Beck? You want to come hit me? Push me?...Rape me," I asked innocently.

"Tor. I'm sorry. I really am. I'd never hit you…let alone any girl. You know I hate doing this to you-," I cut him off as he sat at the edge of my bed. His head hung low and he looked shamed.

"Then why do insist on hurting me Beck? Huh why," I asked him.

He didn't answer me.

"Beck," I yelled.

"I don't know okay! This popularity thing has gotten to my head. I just want people to like me. It's not often people like me. I mean look at me! I like to wear dark things. My hair is a mess, and I don't care how I look. I just-I," he rambled on.

I shushed him. "Beck I love the way you look. Who cares if you have this whole bad boy thing going on? I like you for you. I'm your best friend. And I love you for who you are. I won't leave you, but you have to pick. Me or your status," I looked at him quizzically.

"Always my babes," he pulled me in for a hug.

"And Jade," I asked him.

"Who," he smiled when I giggled.

"How could you act like you hated me…so well," I asked.

"I am an actor. It's what I do," he smiled and I snickered a bit.

"Did you know about Jade and Patrick," I asked.

"No, but the other day I confronted her about it and she said they had been seeing each other for about two months," he looked down at me in his arms.

"I-I," I couldn't even get my words out.

"Shh. He wasn't good enough for you anyways," he kissed my hair.

"I just want to know what I did wrong."

"Nothing. You're perfect Tori," he whispered to me before I fell into a soft sleep in his arms. He saved me. From the college life.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I had finally realized I had been lost in deep thought for about 45 minutes, when my cell phone rung. I snapped open my eyes and glanced at my phone. It was Beck.

"Yes, Beck," I answered my phone.

"I'm picking you for work today," he said.

"What, Beck I'm not even ready," I said to him, jumping out of bed.

"Well it's a quarter to seven. You're usually ready by now," he said.

"I know. I was just thinking," I ran the water for my shower.

"About?"

"Beck I'm rushing here. I'm busy."

"Doing what," he asked.

I groaned. "Why do you always ask that?"

"What can I say babes…I worry about you."

"What could I possibly be doing that would make you worry," I asked.

"Committing suicide."

I laughed. "I don't think I would ever do that Beck. You have nothing to worry about."

"Think?"

"Alright. I know I would never do that. Now when are you coming," I put the phone on the bathroom sink and put it on speaker while I took of my clothes.

I heard him laugh and then him calm. "I'll be there in twenty," he said.

"Twenty," I exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

I quickly hung up and jumped in the shower.

WHENEVER WE CAN

Beck arrived while I was roaming around in my walk in closet looking for my gold pumps.

I'm guessing he used his 'emergency key' because he was now standing in the doorway of my room. He looked so sexy in his business attire.

"Tori, where are you," he called out for me.

"I'm in here," I yelled from my closet.

"Well hurry up will ya? We need to get going."

"Okay. I found them," I finally walked out of the closet. I smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"Why didn't you wear the perfume I like," he asked me.

"I always wear that. I put something different on," I said walking downstairs.

He followed close behind me. "Beck could you do me a favor," I asked him.

"Depends."

"Please," I pouted.

"fine what is it?"

"Take Mac outside for me while I go grab my things?"

"Sure. Come on boy," Mac came running to Beck. I handed him the leash.

I watched them make their way outside. I walked around my living room throwing random things into my purse.

Beck came back in with Mac, unleashed him and put the leash back on the hook.

"Okay I'm ready," I told him. He nodded his ok.

"Bye Mac. Be a good boy. See you soon," I called to him before walking with Beck outside and shutting the door and locking it behind us.

He smiled creepily to me. "Um…where'd you park," I asked.

"Right here," he says.

I looked down at a Harley. I looked back up to see him holding back his laugh.

"I'm not fucking riding on this," I crossed my arms.

"You are," he insisted.

"I'm not! I'll just take my car."

"Tori. You wanted to have fun. So come on. Let's have fun."

"No."

"You never do anything spontaneous."

"What if we fall off? Or someone crashes into us? Or you crash into something …someone. You will be going so fast."

"Relax. Do you trust me," he asked putting a helmet on his head.

"Of course. I just-"

"Then you will do this with me."

"But…"

"Tori."

"I-"

"Tori please."

"My heels," I said.

"Tori!"

"Fine okay," I said and he strapped a helmet on my head.

I watched him get on it. He stared at me. "Well," he smirked at me.

I hesitantly climbed on and gripped him for dear life.

"We aren't even moving yet babes," he laughed.

"I'm scared."

"Trust me," he said as he positioned my feet.

"Okay..."

He started it up and zoomed off. I screamed and he yelled, "Relax!"

"No," I held on to him tightly and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes," he said.

"How'd you know I had them closed," I asked.

"I know you," he said turning a corner and I nearly jumped.

"Tori we're not going to get killed. Jeez. You're safe with me. And if we do die at least we'd be together," he laughed at his 'so called' joke.

"I hate you," I stated.

"Enjoy the ride babes."

"Fine," I opened my eyes, and after a little while it was kind of _'fun.'_ I was starting to like it. The wind in my face. Beck's intoxicating smell. His strong muscular torso which I wrapped my arms tightly around.

When we arrived at the office, I was kind of disappointed at the short ride. Beck got off the motorcycle and helped me off.

"I didn't harm your shoes did I," he chuckled.

"Ha ha. Funny," I walked passed him and walked into the office. He soon followed me.

"I know you enjoyed the ride, but could I have my helmet back," he laughed at me. I smiled and unstrapped the helmet, handing it to him.

_**Hey! Please review it would mean the world to me. I want this story to be more popular.**_


	4. Chapter 4

****_**Hey guys! Gosh, I cannot even tell you how much I enjoyed your reviews. Thanks so much.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chp. 4**_

_**Beck Pov.**_

__Finally, it was the weekend. I was so glad I could sleep in and that I didn't have to go sit in an office all day and order people around. So if I have the day off today, I'm definitely going to spend some quality time with my babes.

She told me that she wants to have fun, and she deserves it. She has been working hard her whole life. I love her to death but if she doesn't live a little at times, she's not going to make it very far.

I feel quite guilty for accepting the offer to star in a movie with Jade, and that's not all. I have to date her. I know it's for publicity and everything but the media can blow things way out of proportion. I would hate for my babes to suffer from any media drama.

So, until I have to go film this movie and start dating Jade, I want to spend as much time I can with Tori. Today I plan on taking her to the beach.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I call Tori at 2:15. She picks up on the first answer.

"Hiya Beck," she cheerfully greets me.

"Hey,what are you doing babes," I ask her.

"Actually I was just coming back from walking Mac," I heard a door shut and I figured she just shut it as she was coming in.

"Oh, well do you have any plans today?"

"Hm, I don't know…do I," she asked me. I chuckled at her answer.

"You do now," I said.

"Oh really now?" she teased.

"Yes really. Now get your bathing suit on."

"Beck, do I have to," she pleaded.

"Come on Torbear it will be fun. Trust me."

"Don't call me Torbear," I could picture her sitting on her bed, pouting.

"I'll be there in ten, so you better be ready babes."

"Don't call me babes."

"Babes," I said cockily.

"I so hate you," she said.

"You always say that. You don't mean it," I laughed a little then I hung up the phone, so she wouldn't give any protest against going to the beach.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I parked my car and got out, making my way towards Tori's door. I knocked on the door and I heard her say, "Come in." I let myself in, shutting the door behind me.

I spotted Tori in the kitchen and I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey babes," I greeted her.

"Beck," she said opening her fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and opened it gulping it down.

"Aw, you're seriously not upset with me for making you come with me, "I asked her.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do Beckett," she crossed her arms, staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Beckett? You know Torbear I don't think you've called me by my real name since…last week sometime," I smirked at her.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious Beck," she rolled her eyes. I sighed.

I grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Please," I begged her. She was more reluctant towards going to the beach than riding on a motorcycle.

"You know…I don't feel comfortable showing a lot of skin," she looked down at her feet.

"But, I also know. You're very beautiful and you deserve to show it," I smiled at her when her eyes made contact with mine.

"Beck…"

"No one's going to touch you. Or rape you, or hurt you in any kind of way. That's why I'm here," she giggled a little.

"Fine," she let out a long sigh.

"Really?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Alright now go get changed," I beamed.

I watched her make her way upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs she turned to look at me.

"You really should put a shirt on," she looked down at me.

"One. It's hot. Two. Boys usually don't wear shirts to the beach, or at least they take them off to get in the water. And Three. You are just lucky I wore shorts," I winked at her. "Do you find my sexy abs irresistible," I asked her huskily.

I watched her carefully and I could have sworn I heard a soft moan.

"Well," I forced her answer. She snapped out of whatever land she was in.

"You need an ego check," she said before turning and going into her room, shutting her door.

I crossed the kitchen to the living room and sat down on the couch waiting for her to dress.

I know Tori needs to come out of her shell; I also know that the only reason her shell was formed was because of that Dickhead, Patrick. He did this to her. He made her like this. Self-conscious and insecure. She is gorgeous, how could she not see that? One terrible experience can change a person's life, but one friend can make it better. I'm willing to do whatever I can to make it better. I owe that much to her. She was once full of life and energy. She was never shy, never embarrassed or apprehensive.

Tori always tells me that there had to be something wrong with her, because if there wasn't Patrick wouldn't have cheated…he wouldn't have broken her heart. And I always tell her that there is indeed something wrong with her; she is too perfect for him and he wasn't nor will he ever will be worthy of her and her precious time.

WHENEVER WE CAN

When Tori finally descended her stairs making her way to the kitchen to grab her half full water bottle, she said, "sorry. I couldn't find my," I cut her off.

"your sandals," I finished for her and she nodded. "You really need to organize your closet. It's always in a mess. I bet half of that stuff you don't even need."

She laughed. "You're right. I should go through it and give away some things." I shrugged. She then tilted her head. "You would help me wouldn't you?"

"…I hope you have sunscreen because I forgot to bring some," I said.

"Don't change the subject on me Mr.," she smiled and walked over to where I was sitting. She sat down next to me with her water bottle in one hand and a ponytail holder in the other.

I watched as she put the water bottle down. She reached up her hands to pull her hair up. I stopped her and she looked at me funny.

I took in her appearance. She was wearing a navy blue, curvy, knee length sundress with some black sandals that tied up her ankle. Her hair spread down her shoulders.

"Beck," she questioned me.

"Your hair. Leave it down," I say to her.

"But why? I don't care for it down."

"It's lovely babes. Please, leave it down. You're beautiful. When are you going to realize that," I looked at her waiting for an answer.

She blushed, "you think I'm pretty?"

"No, I think you're beautiful. There's a difference."

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Come on babes, just take it off," I encouraged Tori as we now sat on a purple blanket Tori had brought along with us.

She fidgeted on the blanket. "I didn't bring sunscreen," she tells me.

"Really. You're going to have to think of something better than that because I watched you throw a big bottle of sunscreen into your beach bag," I smirked at her.

"You know what, stalker," she giggled.

"What…what you gonna do about it," I gave her a slight shove.

"I might just hurt you," she shoved me back, harder.

"It's on Tor," I said standing up. She soon joined me.

"Bring it."

I stepped close to her and breathed in her face," You sure you want to do this Torbear?"

"Try me," she stepped even closer. Our lips were only a few inches apart. One step forward and my lips would be sealed with the lips I fell in love with ever sense high school.

I decided not to kiss her even though I might regret it later. I quickly picked her up and threw her over my shoulder; she screamed and kicked her feet. I ran with her towards the water.

"BECK! You win, you win. Put me down."

"You're light as a feather," I continued to run.

"Please," she laughed between her screams.

"Take it off," I stopped right in front of the water. I grasped her firm legs tightly.

"Take what off…ohh, no!"

"I'll throw you in Tor," I smirked.

"Ok I'll take it off." I slowly lowered her down. My first name may be Beckett, but I am not stupid. I knew she would only run away once I put her down.

I grabbed her arm as she started to turn away, bringing her close to me. "I'll help you Tor," I whispered in her ear. She shuddered as I grinned.

"I-I'm good Beck," she stuttered.

"I know you're going to run away from me babes," I let my right hand run up her leg, the other holding her close to me.

She caught her breath and softly whined. My fingers gripped the hem of her dress and I gradually brought it up higher and higher I pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.

"…Tor, let me see," I asked her.

She reluctantly turned around to face me. It was my turn to gasp. She was so stunning. Her pink bikini clung to her body and covered up the parts that needed to be covered. Her curves were out of this world. I just wanted to trace her curves with my fingertips. I always knew she was beautiful but damn was she stunning. Her boobs were just the right size for me to cup them with my hand. Her ass was firm and round. Boy was she a sight.

Her face reddened as I looked at her and didn't say anything. "I look horrible…just say it," she held back her tears. Her words snapped me out of my trance.

"Horrible?….horrible! Tori you're fucking gorgeous! You're beautiful. So very beautiful," I grabbed her and embraced her with my warmth. "You're an angel babes."

"Beck, k-kiss m-me," her voice trembled; she was nervous.

"I don't want to hurt you Tor," I cupped her face. I knew I had to date Jade and I couldn't stand to see my babes hurt again. And it would kill me to know I had caused her pain.

She looked down at her toes in the sand. "I know I just…just one kiss. I want to feel your lips touch mine. I know about Jade-. She paused. I knew she hated bringing her name up. She let a single tear run down her cheek. My thumb rubbed it away. "Just one kiss, please," she said.

I leaned in and my lips were almost touching hers. "Next time…you don't need to ask," I gently kissed her lips. Passionately our lips moved together. I sucked on her bottom lip. She whimpered softly. I loved hearing her moan. I had to hear it again. I put my hand on the back of her neck and brought her in closely. "Tori, I love the way you say my name," I breathed into her skin. She shuddered. "Say my name for me," I sucked on her neck as she muttered my name. "Say it louder," I sucked harder. "Ohh gosh Beck," she moaned. "That's more like it babes," I pecked her lips.

"You're torturing me Beck…we're in public you can't just make me do things like that," she was embarrassed I knew it.

I laughed at her shyness. "Come on lets go swim."

WHENEVER WE CAN

I splashed Tori on the water and she squealed. We've been at the beach for about 4 hours now, and I was starving.

"Tor, are you hungry. Because I'm starved."

"Yeah. Can we get pizza," she asked.

"Sure babes."

"So, you coming back to my house? We can watch movies," she suggested.

"Cool with me," I said making my way out the water. She followed me.

"Babes did you bring the towels," I asked her as we stood in the sand by our blanket.

"Uh, I think I let them in the car…"

"That's fine I'll get them."

I ran to the car to get the beach towels. Tor was shivering and soaked. So was I, but that didn't matter.

Grabbing the towels out the front seat I made my way back to Tori…She was talking to some guy. I couldn't help the jealously that overwhelmed me.

"Who's this babes," I asked her throwing a towel over her shoulders and wrapping my arm protectively around her.

"Mark. He was uh… asking me out," she said and I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I glared at him.

"Sorry man. I didn't know she was taken. She has a nice body. I just wanted some fun you know how us guys are right man," Mark chuckled nervously.

"Naw. I don't know but I do know that you had better leave before things get ugly…someone might get their ass kicked," I said.

"I'm sorry dude," he said before walking off in the opposite direction.

I looked down at Tori. "You alright babes?"

"You and your temper," she giggled.

"What? That was just me being over protective," I said to her as we walked together to my car.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I had changed into some spare clothes I had in my car and Tori had changed into some sweats. We now set on the couch eating pizza and watching some chick flick Tori put in much to my disapproval.

Towards the end of the movie I got an unknown call.

"Hi Beck," A familiar voice greeted over the phone.

"Um, who's this," I asked confused. Tori mouthed to me asking me who it was. I shrugged.

"It's Jade. I guess you deleted my number, she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I see you're still upset with me? It's been years Beck. I've changed," her voiced changed. I knew she was lying. Every time she used to lie her voice would change, to that annoying squeaky sound.

"Right! Well what do you want?"

"To tell you that we have to be seen out in public together, starting Monday."

"I can't Monday. I have work and Tor's album is releasing Monday. I'm going out with her to celebrate." Tori looked at me quizzically.

"Tori? You guys are still friends…we can't pull this dating thing off if she's going to be following us wherever we go."

"Yes we are still friends Jade," I said sternly before adding. "If I have to date you _again_. She's coming with me."

"We'll talk about this later. I have more important things to do than listen to you whine about Tori." With that she hung up. I groaned and put my phone back into my pants pocket.

"That was jade I take it," Tori asked me. She had shut the movie off and was facing me completely.

"Yes. She wants to go out Monday. I turned her down and she was mad about that"  
Tori sighed. "Am I going to affect you and Jade's fake relationship," she asked me. I ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Of course not. I told you we would hang out whenever we can, and that is what I plan on doing. If you have to come to Missouri with me…so be it,"

"Missouri?"

"That's where the movie shoots. I could rent out a condo there for a while, then when the second half shoots in Canada. I'll rent out a condo out there"

"Beck…I couldn't"

"Of course you can. Do it for me please," I begged her.

"What about Mac? What if people want to interview me on my album?"

"Couldn't you take care of all your interviews this week Torbear?…Mac could come with, he loves me.

"He really does like you…I don't know. I could try. Maybe, I could try to do phone interviews as well?"

"Now we're talking," I smiled.

"You would really want me to come with you," she asked me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She beamed. "Oh Thank you Beck," she tackled me, with hugs and kisses. I fell back onto the couch with her on top of me.

"You are very welcome. Now stop, you're smothering me," I said. She laughed. We looked at each other for a moment. Then I laid my head back. I was exhausted and I wanted to sleep on her nice comfy couch.

"Beck," she asked.

"Hm," I responded. My eyes were closed and I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Never mind," she said before kissing my forehead. She lay on my chest and we both slept peacefully, enjoying each other's warmth.

_**Omg! It's finally done. :D please review. Sorry if any errors. No time to reread it. So if there are any confusions tell me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY! How are ya? Good. Okay that's great. :) thanks for the reviews ily guys. How do you like Delaney (del-an-ee)? It's Irish and French. Don't judge, I love that name lol.**_

_**Tori Pov.**_

_**Chp. 5**_

My album dropped like a bomb. I've already sold two thousand copies in one week. I was so excited, as was Beck. He took me out for dinner to celebrate.

Somehow it got leaked to the media that Beck and Jade are, as the put it "an item." They are an item, but he took me to dinner and wrapped his long, tanned, arms around my waist. He intertwined his fingers with mine, not hers. He pulled out my chair, for me. He paid for my food. He did all this for me, but they are an item.

We received so many stares. It was uncomfortable; I shrugged off his arm when he tried to rub my shoulder. When he grasped my hands in his I gave him a cold stare. I remember his eyes, they were so hurt. He looked so gloomy. This is how I remember our dinner:

He looked at me from across the table. Just looking at him made my eyes fill up with tears. He had that power over him, to make people feel what he feels. I put my fork down and sighed.

"Beck don't do that, please," I begged him. He made a quick look around to be sure no one could hear our conversation. If someone had heard…I can just see the headlines now.

"You," he pointed his finger at me. "Don't you see that I care about you? I just want to show you; why don't you let me show you?"

I picked up my fork again and started playing with the lettuce that lay in the bowl before me. I needed a distraction. I couldn't-I wouldn't dare look into his eyes. I couldn't give in, not in public. If I looked up at him, I would be in tears in an instant. People would surely have something to say then.

"Tor, talk to me…why can't I touch you? I know you're very unassertive and well, modest but holding hands and my arm around you…it isn't something new," he whispered to me. He reached over and took my hand is his and caressed it with his thumb.

"Beck," I tried to take my hand away without causing a big commotion.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"You're supposed to be with Jade. People are staring, that's not good for your character. Do you want people to think that you're a flirt or something," I asked him, finally looking into his deep brown eyes.

He laughed and the people turned their heads our way. "Is that what this is really about? You're worried about me? Are you really Tori?...or are you jealous?"

"Don't be full of yourself. What do I have to be jealous of," I asked him curiously.

"Tori I'm always full of myself," he paused to take a sip of his wine. "You want to be with me, as much as I do you. You don't like the fact that I have to date Jade," he was right but I was too packed with pride to let him know that. I was kind of surprised that he said he wanted to be with me. We never really discussed our relationship or our feelings we had for one another before.

I continued on with my salad as he still talked on.

"Admit it. Come on tell me."

"You know what," I started to raise my voice a little. I was actually a bit annoyed.

"No I don't know. I hate when you do that. Just tell me," he sighed. The waiter came and took away our salads, and replaced it with plates of steak, potatoes, hominy, and broccoli smothered in cheese. He also refilled our wine glasses. We thanked him and he smiled and turned away.

"Okay. Maybe I am a bit jealous, but Beck you can't blame me. I-I just don't think that we will ever be together. I'm starting to doubt you. I'm not even sure that doubt is the word anymore," I paused when his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry. You wanted me to tell you...I'm sorry I hurt you," I apologized.

"No, no. it's fine, don't worry about me," he dug into his food but I struggled to eat mine.

"Are you upset with me?"

He shook his head no.

"Don't do this. I can't stand you not speaking with me…I care about you too Beck. Please I need to hear your voice," I pleaded.

"Your album, it's selling marvelous. You're a star," he changed the subject. I put my hand on his and he smiled at my touch.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Tori," Beck called out from down stairs.

"I'm coming. I could use some help please," I said.

"Alright babes," I heard his footsteps pound on the stairs. When he made it to my room I gestured to my five suitcases.

"Five suit cases…and they're huge. Why are you bringing so much," he asked me.

"I am a girl. Sure I'm going to buy more clothes when we get to Missouri but I need to be prepared. You never know what might come our way Beck," I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Sure Torbear," he walked over towards me. "You better be lucky I like you," he breathed huskily into my ear which caused me to quiver.

"Just get my bags Mr."

"Whatever you say love."

"Okay. You have got to stop with the nicknames."

"Sure thing babes"

"Do you like disobeying me?"

"Maybe I do. Do I get punished?"

"You're so kinky," I giggled.

WHENEVER WE CAN

Beck's Cadillac XTS. His pride and joy. No eating. No drinking, in his car. No sudden, movements. Don't throw anything on the floor. Don't touch the buttons. The list goes on.

"Beck can we please pull over and get a coffee. Seeing that we can't drink in your car," I said.

"Tor we are almost at the airport. We can get something there. Besides, I don't drink and drive," he chuckled.

"Beck I can't wait. We have at least 2 hours before our flight. We can pull over; we don't have to be early for everything Beck. If I don't have it you know I will be cranky. You rushed me out the house this morning, so I didn't have a chance to make any."

"Fine," he said giving up. He drove to a Starbucks and pulled into the parking lot. He turned the car off and looked at me.

"Well are you coming with me?"

"I guess."

We both made our way into Starbucks. I got in line and Beck grabbed us a table.

As I was standing in line I couldn't help but notice a small boy who looked the age of 2 or, maybe 3. He was sitting in a corner with his knees up to his chest, and tear stained cheeks. It seemed as if no one was with him. I quickly got out of line and walked over to him crouching down to his height.

"Hey. What's your name," I ask him.

"y-you w-want to know m-my name," he says between his cries.

"Yes please," I tucked one of his brown curls behind his ear. He gave me a sad smile.

"I'm Delaney. I-I'm 3," he says to me holding up two fingers.

I giggled. "I think you need to hold up one more finger Del," I showed him three fingers and he laughed.

"There it is. You have a nice smile. You shouldn't cry," I say to him.

He starts crying again. "No M-momma...All a-alone," he says.

"Shh. You have to settle down Hun," I tried to calm him. "Tell me where your mom is."

"She left."

"Oh, well she will be back Delaney don't worry," I smile.

"Sh-he no coming back. Left yesterday. I walk, got hot, really hot outside, cold in here," I tried to understand all he said.

"Are you sure Delaney," I grew worried for him.

He nodded his head yes. "She told me, no talk strangers. Not come back, be good boy."

"Oh come here you poor thing," I pulled him in for a hug. I embraced him and he cried into my shirt.

"Miss," he says.

"Call me Tori," I gave him a smile.

"Tori, I hungry," he says to me. I laugh when I hear his stomach growl.

"Come on babes," I stand up and grab his hand. I brought a vanilla latte, a fruit punch, some sandwiches, and a strawberry cupcake.

Oh, God. Did I just call him _babes_? I have got to stop hanging around Beck.

I pulled out a chair for Delaney and sat down beside him.

"Took you long enough; what did they run out of coffee," Beck joked. He looked at Delaney and smiled.

"Hey man, what's your name?"

"Delaney," he said shyly.

"Cool I'm Beck."

"Hi," Delaney says before taking big bites out of his sandwich and cupcake, and gulping down his juice.

"Little dude with a big appetite," Beck chuckled.

I caught Beck's eye. "Can you come here for a second," I asked him.

I pull Beck over to the side with me. "What is it babes?"

"Beck I don't know what to do," I panicked.

"Tor, tell me what's got you so worried," he held onto my hand.

"Delaney. His mom left him…he told me so. He said it was so hot outside, he had to come inside."

"Wait, what do you mean left? Left, like not coming back?"

"She's not coming back Beck. He's starved. He has been walking sense yesterday."

"So you mean that no one stopped their car seeing a little boy on the side of the road walking? He's been sitting in here in the corner crying and no manager or employee came to check on him," Beck said getting angry.

"It seems that way. We can't just leave him Beck. This is a child were talking about," I say.

"Yes, I know. Don't worry. I'll contact the police department and see what they can do, or who they can refer us to."

"He's a cutie. Isn't he Beck," I asked watching Delaney eat on his food.

His brown curls spread wildly all over his head. His eyes were brown, he had the fattest cheeks, and the smallest little hands and feet. He was a little short to be a three year old, but that just made him cuter.

"He is. I don't see how anyone could ever want to leave him. He's a smart little fella too," Beck added.

"Beck he could have been some where dead outside, from heat exhaustion. I'm glad he thought to come inside somewhere cool."

"Let's not think like that Torbear," he grabbed my hand leading me back to our table. We sat down, once again. It was hard to try not to think about all the things that could have happened to him. He's three for Christ's sake. Out there walking alone. Cars zooming past and all.

"I'm all done. Ate it all," Delaney says and wipes his mouth and we smile at him.

"Good job man," Beck says.

I drowned my coffee down. It was so stimulating.

"How much time do we have left until our flight," I asked Beck. He looked down at his watch.

"About an hour twenty minutes."

"Airplane. Airplane," Delaney said.

"Yup," we say and snicker at his behavior.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah," Delaney and I say.

"Alright let's go to the car. I'll make the call to see if we can get you home," he smiles at Delaney.

"No wanna go home," Delaney pouts.

"Someone must be looking for you," I say.

"Mom, gone."

"What about your dad," Beck asks.

"Mommy says, he dies in Iackk," he says sadly.

"Iraq," I ask him.

"Yes, that's the place. Mommy says people fight."

"That's right," Beck said. His eyes meet mine. We both felt great empathy for this child. He was lost in a huge world with no mom or dad.

"Do you have any aunts, uncles, sisters, brothers, cousins, anyone that can take care of you," Beck asks.

"Oh! I got dog. Name scrappy," his face brightened up.

"I have a dog named Mac, I think he will like you," I told Delaney.

"Really? He has big ears? Where is he?"

"He has small ears, and he's already at the airport. He'll see us when we land in Missouri," Beck says.

"Oh," Delaney says.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Okay, well are you sure there is nothing you can do?" …  
"No, gahhh. Okay I'll try later."…

"A week? Later is not a fucking week!"…

"Whatever damnit," Beck hung up the phone.

He looked at me and I him. He looked at Delaney in the back seat.

"Oh…uh. Don't repeat those bad words," he says and Delaney nods. I giggled at Beck.

"Their system is all screwed up. They said they had some very important criminal cases to handle and they would try and get back to us in a week. A week! I asked for a referral, to an orphanage or someplace safe-"

"Beck an orphanage…we can't do that to him. He has no one. He's just a baby. He's only three," I looked back at him. He smiled at me, showing off his big pearly whites.

"I know babes," he looks at me.

"What will we do?"

"The only logical thing."

"Which is?"

"We take him to Missouri, with us. The condo I rented has more than enough space. When I'm out filming, you won't be as lonely babes."

"Oh Beck," I reached over and hugged him. "You always know what to do. You never worry about anything because you have it all under control."

He chuckled. "There is something to worry about though."

"What?"

"He has no car seat. We could get a ticket."

"We'll just have to make it to the airport fast then, and avoid the police," I kissed his lips and he deepened it, nibbling on my bottom lip. I let out a soft wail.

Delaney giggled at us in the back seat and we immediately jumped apart. We were so caught up in the moment, we had forgotten about him. We definitely have to get used to this.

"You guys kissy. Boyfriend. Girlfriend?"

We turned and looked at Delaney, shocked. How did he know what a boyfriend and girlfriend is? We laughed nervously at him.

"Yes or no," he asked.

"Uh," I stammered unsure of what to say. I sure as hell couldn't say "it's complicated" to a three year old.

"Yes Del, we are," Beck grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. I can't believe he just said that. I couldn't stop looking at him after that.

"Yay," yelled Delaney.

"You can't tell anyone though Del," I told him. He nodded.

"Me no tell," he said.

"Alright let's get to the airport," Beck said changing the subject.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I took a seat at the airport waiting for our flight to be called. Beck had taken Del to the restroom, and the gift shop.

I reached into my bag when I heard my message ringtone go off.

_Hey Tor, I haven't seen you guys in a while. Talked to Trina, she told me about Missouri. Cat, Robbie, and I will be there in 2 days. Can't wait to see you and Beck. The gang is back! Ttys._

_Andre_

I quickly typed him back. I am so excited; I haven't seen the gang in months.

I tell Trina everything, well almost everything. I told her and my parents I was leaving for Missouri. They were happy for me. Maybe because they think that while Beck and I are alone we might get together? Trina says it's been way too long and that we are both oblivious to our true feelings.

She probably told Andre that we were going to Missouri and he probably flipped and convinced Robbie and Cat to fly out to Missouri. He thinks Beck and I should have been together a long time ago, but he plays the big brother role over me. He may be Beck's best friend but he sure does look out for me. He just doesn't want to see me hurt.

Beck and Delaney interrupted me from my thoughts when they came walking over.

"Look. Look. Beck brought me. Toys. Look," Delaney shoved an action figure into my lap, followed by three more.

"Oh that's cool. What else did he buy you Del," I asked him.

"Teddy. I name him Blue. Dinosaurs," Del showed me his teddy and some little dinosaurs.

"That's nice Del. Now you have some toys," I smiled at him.

Looking up at Beck I said, "that was really nice of you. You're so sweet"

He shrugged, like it was no big deal. "I figure it's going to be a long flight. Might as well occupy him."

"What's in the bag," I ask him, pointing to the bad he held in one hand.

"Oh. It's a portable DVD player. He picked out some movies he wanted to watch. I got headphones, so the people won't get irritated with the sound."

"Gosh, I didn't even know they sold that in the gift shops."

"Yup," Beck said taking a seat next to me. He picked Del up and sat him on his lap.

I looked at Del sitting on Beck's lap playing with his toys, Beck was smiling at him. Then Beck wrapped his arm around me and brought me close to him then he whispered, "What are you looking at?"

"You. You just seem so happy," I smiled at him.

"Yeah, well…I've always wanted a son. I'm only 24 but when I have one I just want to be a great dad and spend as much time as I can with my family.

I smiled. It was then that I realized how much of a family we looked like. If someone spotted us and didn't know who we were, they would think that we were indeed a family. Del does favor Beck. So much, that it's kind of creepy considering Beck isn't his father.

"Whenever you can," I asked him.

"What?"

"Whenever you can. You would see your family whenever you could?"

He smiled. "Every chance I'd get. Whenever I can…"

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We can't go out like this all the time…I can't lay my head on your shoulder. You can't wrap your arm around me, or kiss me. The media will-,"

"You worry too much," he says to me and bends his head a little to kiss my cheek.

"You worry too less. Oh and, sense when are you my boyfriend," I smile at him remembering what Del said in the car.

"You don't want to be my girlfriend," he asks me seriously.

"I do. It's just-,"

"Jade," he finished.

"Yeah I mean I get jealous quickly…too quickly. If I see a picture somewhere where you are kissing her…the way you kiss me, I don't know what I might do. Wouldn't want anyone getting a black eye," I say.

He laughs and Del smiles at him, and then continues playing.

"That's not funny."

"You Tori are the only one who I call babes. You are the only one I kiss passionately. You are the only one I need. You are the only one I want. No one can ever take that away from you. If you see any pictures of Jade and me, you know that every day I will come home to you, and that I would never go back with her after everything that's happened. If you read any writings about Jade and me, ask me and I'll tell you myself that they aren't true. It's you Tor and only you," he says to me. I felt my heart beating harder. Oh how I loved him.

"Beck…I don't know how I would live without you," I let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"You wouldn't," he smiled and dabbed my tears away with his thumb.

"No, no cry Tori. No cry," Del got down off Beck's lap and climbing up onto mine, he kissed my cheek.

"Aww, thank you Del," I hugged him.

"You feel better," he asks me.

"Much," I say.

"I love you Tori."

I smiled at him. "I love you too munchkin."

"Woah! I guess I have some competition now," Beck said making me laugh.

"I love you too Beck," Del reached his arms out for him. Beck grasped him and embraced him with a hug.

"What are we going to do when the week is up? I'm going to miss him," I say.

"I know. But we will think of something, don't we always," Beck says.

A few minutes go by and we wonder if our flight is ever going to get called.

"Hey Beck, did you know that the gang is coming to Missouri in 2 days?"

"Yeah, Andre texted me," Beck said.

"I can't wait to see them, I've missed them so."

"Me too. It's been so long," Beck says.

"They will get to meet Del…and I bet Cat will think he's yours."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because he looks like you. He really does. Sure you didn't get anyone pregnant," I teased him.

"…well…actually…"

"BECK?"

He laughed. "No of course I didn't."

"You can't scare me like that! God knows what you were doing three years ago."

"Three years ago. I was probably cuddled up with you in your dorm watching some movie," he says.

"Probably," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

Finally our flight was called, and we boarded the airplane, taking off for Missouri.

WHENEVER WE CAN

Beck called us a cab to take us to our place. He put our bags into the trunk of cab, while Delaney, Mac, and I got in the car. Mac was sound asleep on the floor. I held Delaney in my lap as he dozed off to sleep. He clung to Blue, like a security blanket

I looked down at him as he slept. It's been a long day for all of us. It just isn't every day that you find a little boy and find out that you have to keep him for a week. I was so concerned for him. He must feel so alone. I would understand his pain. He's only three, and things have changed drastically for him. He's sitting on the lap of a strangers'. He doesn't know who to trust, but then again he doesn't really have an option. He has to trust us.

What if someone else had found him, someone terrible; Or, what if no one found him at all. This little boy needs a family. He needs a dad to teach him how to play catch, and to talk with him about girls. I smiled remembering his face when he showed me his toys Beck had gotten for him. He was so happy. He needs a mom to care for him and kiss him goodnight. I leaned down and kissed his chubby cheeks. He needs someone-anyone.

Beck rounded the cab and got in sitting next to me. He enfolded his arm around me and I could feel how cold his skin was, as he brought me close to him.

"Cold out," I asked him.

"Yeah, it's a bit chilly," he said leaning down kissing my hair.

"Mmm," I said. "You know what I just realized, Del has no clothes."

"Oh, yeah. We'll have to go buy him some tomorrow…He's going to need a bath babes," he smiled looking at his clothes covered in strawberry cupcake.

"He is," I agreed laughing.

"We shall have to make this week the best for him," he said,

"Yeah. He deserves it."

"You guys all ready," the cab driver asked us.

"Yeah, we're ready," Beck says to him.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Beck I'll go put him to bed. Then I'll help you with the bags," I said tugging on Mac's leash leading him inside.

"No babes. Just get in the bed. I'll be there in a few."

"Okay," I said walking inside the condo.

Once inside, my eyes explored the place. It was so beautiful, fully furnished and everything. Beck had really outdone himself this time.

I walked with Delaney and Mac up the stairs. I laid Delaney down in a small bed, in a little room. I pulled off Delaney's shoes and covered him with the cover and I lowered my head down to kiss his lips.

"Goodnight Del," I said getting up to go find my room.

"…Don't leave me. Please don't…No leave," he yelled and starting crying.

I quickly turned around and he climbed out of bed. "Oh, baby. I'm not going to leave you," I picked him up.

"No leave?"

I smiled at him. "That's right."

"I sleep with you," he asked me.

"Of course," I took him to my room.

Mac had found someplace on the floor and curled up in a ball and was sleeping. Del had cuddled up in my arms and was soundlessly asleep.

I resisted sleep. I couldn't go to sleep knowing that he thought I was going to leave him. He must have tons of things running through his mind. His mother leaving him has really affected him and left a scar on his deprived little heart.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I whispered. Beck quietly opened the door.

"You alright babes," he asked me, checking on my like a little child.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Then why aren't you asleep? I know you're tired." He sat down on my bed.

"I am, very."

"Then what's got you troubled," he asked me.

"Delaney… I laid him in his bed and he started yelling and crying. He thought I was leaving him. This experience is new to him; He doesn't know how to react to it. It's going to take a while for him to heal Beck."

"That is true, it is. We just have to support him and do our best to make him happy," he tells me.

"Right. But, if Jade wasn't a big enough problem, now we have something bigger to worry about," I looked him in the eyes.

"We'll get through this. I'll make sure of it. Just don't let your pretty self worry too much," he grinned at me.

"You always know what to say," I said blushing.

"I just want my girlfriend to be happy."

"I love the sound of that," I say.

"What? Me calling you my girlfriend?"

"Yup. I think it suits me don't you boyfriend?"

He laughs. "It does," he kissed my lips and stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"To bed, and you should do the same babes."

"One more kiss," I ask him.

He leans down and my lips meet his. They dance in passion. Biting, sucking, kissing, we could have done it all night, but he pulled apart.

"If I don't stop now, I'm going to get carried away. I have to stop, sorry."

"I understand. It's okay Beck," I said.

He said goodnight as did I and just as he got to the door I said, "Hey, Beck?"

"Yeah babes," he faced me.

"Next time, don't stop," I said sexily.

"…um…o-okay Tor," he stammered. Finally I have the effect on him that he has on me.

He turned and walked to his room and I slept peacefully.

_**Tell me what you think. I made this chapter longer. Please review. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Well here it is chapter 6. Thank you soo much for all your support. I read every review and I love all the nice comments. Please write more. :) love ya.**_

_**Normal Pov.**_

_**Chp. 6**_

Tori pressed open the bathroom door and smiled when she seen the sight before her. Beck was giving Del a bath, while Del sat in the tub crashing dinosaurs into action figures. He was oblivious to the fact the Beck was trying to clean him. He didn't even know that Tori had come in. Beck smiled when he seen Tori standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Boom boom…Rawr," Del said making his toys fight.

"Del," Beck said trying to get Del's attention. It wasn't working too well.

"Del," Beck tried again. Nope, no answer.

"Delaney," Beck almost yelled.

He shifted his weight towards Beck and gave his toothy smile.

"Beck," Delaney reached up his arms to give him a hug.

Beck chuckled and Tori smiled at the two of them.

"No, no. You're wet," Beck said rejecting Delaney's hug. He seen his sad face and he ruffled Delaney's hair making him giggle. "You have to let me clean you," Beck said.

"Okay…," Delaney said disappointed. He wanted to play.

"Torbear," Beck said to the beautiful girl standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Yes Beck," she asked.

Delaney finally realized Tori was awake and now in the bathroom. He greeted her, happily. "Tori!"

"Good morning to you too Del."

Beck smirked, "I was thinking, maybe we should go out…for breakfast. Us three…you know, if you wanna," Beck spoke. He was asking her out for the first time, officially.

"Are you asking me out," she teased him.

"Well, I uh…would you go out with me?"

"Me too," Del cheered and then pouted when Beck started to wash his neck.

Tori laughed, "Yes, I would love to go out with you…both of you," she said smiling.

Her insides were filled with joy. This was going to be their first official date. She didn't know rather she should be ecstatic or restrained. She would be going out in public, again with _her _boyfriend that the world was unknown to, and also bringing along some extra company. A parentless, little, boy that favored Beck…A lot.

"Great. I should go get him dressed…and myself," Beck said looking down at his attire. His basketball shorts and wife beater. His lovely pajamas!

"Luckily I threw his clothes in the washer before I came in here," Tori said to Beck.

"Good thinking babes."

Beck dropped the small bath towel into the water. Unplugging the drain he said, "Del you can't get out now Bud." He grabbed a bigger towel off the sink counter next to him and wrapped Delaney in it. He picked him up and held him tightly.

Tori watched Del swung his feet a little. The little boy was enjoying being around Beck. Water from Del's feet dripped onto Beck. Delaney laughed and snuggled close to Beck. His face was buried in Beck's neck. Beck grinned and ruffled his hair some more.

"You guys are so adorable," Tori beamed.

"Can I have a kissy Tori," Del asked.

"You sure can." Tori walked over to Beck. She leant down and gave Del a big kiss. She pulled apart and made a "mwah" sound.

Delaney's cheeks turned rosy. "Momma never gives me kissy."

Beck and Tori looked at each other; sadness filled their eyes.

"Oh…well that's alright. I can give you kisses baby," Tori kissed the child's forehead.

"Hey what about me? Do I get kissy too," Beck looked at me putting on his best baby voice.

"Mhmm Del do you think he should get a kissy," Tori asked Del.

Del shook his head no and snickered.

"Well there you have it _babes_," she mimicked him.

"Pleassse," he begged. "I haven't kissed you sense-"

"Last night," she finished before walking out of the bathroom.

Del squirmed in Beck's arms and Beck let him down. Beck smirked when the curly head boy said,

"No clothes. No clothes," he ran out the bathroom, running into his room to play with his toys.

"I could get used to him," Beck mumbled to himself, running a hand through his tangled, mess, of hair.

Tori took Del's clothes out the wash and put them in the dryer. She tossed a few dryer sheets into the dryer and turned it on. She sighed, leaning against the dryer.

She wondered how her and Beck's relationship was going to work. She feared the media and of being exposed. She felt intimidated by Jade. Jade was obviously pretty, and she was well…average. She hoped her personality would be enough to make Beck love her. She wanted so badly to wrap Delaney in her arms and never let go; she wanted Beck to wrap his arms around her and never let go. She loved being around them…her boys. She wished Delaney was her's. And she wished she was Beck's.

She had been deep in thought for about two minutes. She didn't see the tanned, delicious, boy walk in the laundry room. She didn't see him studying her, curiously, wondering what she was thinking. She didn't see him smiling at her, with his perfect white teeth.

"Tori," Beck slurred in a different voice. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"AH," she jumped. Beck laughed hard and caught her as she almost fell.

"Relax babes," he laughed.

"Relax…Relax…Relax! That's not funny Beck," she said.

"I'm sorry," he tried to hold back his laugh but failed miserably.

"You're mean," she pouted.

"I'll keep scaring you until I get what I want," he smirked, dangerously.

"wh-what do you want," she asked confused.

He pucks his lips out. "Lay one on me," he says.

"Mhmm so that's what you want…Del said no," she stepped closer to him.

He was on the edge. He needed her lips. He would do anything for those

Lips. He'd fight for those lips. He'd die for those lips. Just one touch, Just one quick move, and those pink plump lips would connect with his.

She stepped even closer to him, so that he backed into the wall behind him. She smirked. She had him right where she wanted him. In a daze. In a dream.

She let her fingertips brush the back of his neck, making his neck hairs stand at attention. She stared right through him, looking deeply into his eyes. Her fingers ran down his neck. She gripped his chin gently and his breath quickened.

Both surprised with her bold move, she dug into his neck, sucking on his neck, her fingers caressed the side of his face softly. He groaned loudly.

"Tori stop…I can't…ohh," she sucked harder and let her hands run up his shirt. She moved her hands all over his abs. "mhmm," he moaned.

Once her mark was left she stopped, teasing him.

"God damn."

Giggling, she let her lips linger inches above him. "You want a kiss?"

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Then kiss me."

Immediately he pushed his lips against hers, his hands grabbed her waist. She moaned at the sudden move.

"Beck…Tori," Delaney stood with a frown in the doorway.

They hastily pulled apart, red with embarrassment.

"You left me…you left me…alone," he started to cry.

"Baby, don't cry. We won't leave you Del. We won't leave you," Tori reassured Delaney as she went to him, picking him up, embracing him with a tight hug. Her hands played softly with his hair.

"BUT YOU DID!...you left me," he cried hysterically.

Beck ran over to them.

"Bud. We love you. We're never going to leave you," he said to Delaney.

Tori kissed his lips.

"No leave?"

"No leave. Delaney you have to trust us. You have to," Tori said.

"But…"

"We aren't going anywhere," Beck said.

"Okay," Delaney started to calm down.

Tori started singing softly and Delaney feel asleep in her arms. He took in deep breaths in his sleep from his crying.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Pancakes? Can I have pancakes," Delaney asked the waitress. Beck and Tori smiled at him.

"Sure thing kiddo! He's so cute," she said cheerfully looking at Beck and Tori.

She was a plump, short, young, lady and her name tag said Sarah.

"Thanks," Delaney says. The couple and the waitress laughed.

"He looks so much like you," Sarah said to Beck. Beck cleared his throat and shrugged, flashing her a fake smile. She didn't know him like Tori, so the fake smile flattered her profoundly.

"So, what do you guys want to eat," Sarah smiled.

"Um. I want the number," Tori paused looking through her menu. "Number 7," she said.

"And I want the number 3, with pancakes on the side…oh and extra bacon."

"Okay," she wrote the orders down. "And for the little man?"

"He wants pancakes. Just pancakes," Tori smiled.

"alright and to drink?"

"orange juice," Beck and Tori said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled, Tori blushing a little.

"Orange juice. Orange juice," Delaney imitates.

"got it," the waitress walk away.

"Beck…you're so fat," Tori giggled.

"what?"

"you ordered a lot," Tori smiles at him.

"breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he smiles.

"that is true," Tori smiles at Beck.

"don't worry babes. I'll just stick my finger down my throat. Starve myself for you," he laughed.

"Beck how many times have I told you to stop joking like that," Tori smiled.

Delaney picked up his spoon and tapped it against his booster seat. People glanced at the toddler in the booster seat. The couple shushed him and he soon stopped.

"Yeah well I thought that was pretty funny Torbear. I mean it's not like I said I was gay," he chuckled.

"Oh my God my boyfriend's gay," Tori gasped.

"Nope. I must be bi because the girl in front of me is smoking hot."

"Oh really. Do I know her?"

"No, I don't think you do," Beck smirked.

"Well then. You shall have to introduce us hm?"

"Of course babes," he said.

The waitress came back to our table smiling, creepily.

"Ahh! Oh my gosh. How could I not see it? You. You. You're Beck. As in Beck Oliver," Beck smirked at the lady. She turned to Tori. "You're Tori. My niece has your album. It's selling like crazy."

"Yes, thank you."

"Can I have your autograph? No, no a picture would be better. Please. I must," she begged.

"Sure thing," Beck said.

The couple got up and Sarah dug her phone out of her jean pocket. They all huddled close together and Sarah snapped the picture. Delaney laughed loudly; he didn't know why they all were that close, making goofy faces.

"Guys I'll be back with your order," she rushed off to get our breakfast.

The couple sat back down and Beck laughed. Tori only smirked.

"She could tell the press everything."

"Oh Tor- don't start."

"Beck I'm only trying to look out for you," Tori explained.

"And I," he looked at her. "I don't need for you to look out for me."

"You know Beck, all I want is for us to be happy." She was shocked that he had actually said that. She wanted him to say that he didn't mean it, that he was only caught up in the moment.

"Happy? You want us to be happy," Beck asked.

"Yes," Tori breathed.

"Then you have got to trust me. This," he pointed and himself then at me. "It isn't going to work if we don't have trust," he said to her grabbing her hand.

"You expect me to trust you? You won't even let me look out for you. You won't let me worry for you. So, no I'm not going to trust you," she jerked her hand away.

Delaney sat in his booster seat. He was confused, why were they arguing. He wanted them to stop. He wanted them to kissy and stop arguing.

It hurt Tori to tell Beck that, as much as it hurt Beck to hear it.

She let the tears roll down her precious cheeks. Beck's stomach twisted when he saw his only love was hurt…because of him.

"Tori…you don't mean that…"

"I do," the tears rolled faster. "I'm sorry," she said before running to the ladies room.

Beck groaned and slumped down in his seat. He looked at Delaney, who looked as if he was going to cry. "No…not you too little man."

Now Delaney was crying, because they were arguing and Tori ran away in tears. It was his fault, Beck thought.

"Shh. Delaney please. Don't cry," Beck took Delaney out his booster seat and rocked him in his arms.

Tori splashed the water on her face. It felt good on her skin. It felt refreshing. She let out more tears as she admitted to herself that her conscience had been right all along. She hadn't wanted to be right. She wanted something unexpected to happen. But it hadn't. She was right and she didn't like the feeling.

Tori came back to the table. The food had been served. She saw that Beck hadn't touched his even though she knew he wanted to. Delaney ate most-almost all of his pancakes. I looked at Delaney and at his tear stained cheeks and remembered how hurt he was when I found him the other day.

"Tori, listen," Beck begged, immediately standing up when he seen Tori.

"No Beck. You were right. Maybe this isn't going to work out," it hurt her badly to say those words. Beck winced.

"No baby. It will work out," he says to her.

"How do you know that," she asked.

People were starting to look, out of curiosity at the couple standing up in the middle of the café, whispering secretly to each other.

"Because…"

"Because what," she looked at the gorgeous boy standing in front of her, begging for her to be with him. She felt like she was in a dream. In reality, she should be begging for_ him_ back.

"Because I love you…and only you. I've loved you sense I have laid eyes on you. And I know you mustn't feel the same way but, all I have to say is that I love you. I'll tell the whole world if you want me too." _**Unexpected …**_

She stared at him, she was frozen. She felt as if she had to touch him to see if he was real…or if he was fake and playing a joke on her.

She reached her hand out and cupped his face, stroking it slightly.

"Tell me Tori, do you love me too," Beck asked her growing impatient. He was starting to hurt…She didn't love him. This love was one sided.

"I love you too," she smiled at him. "With a fiery passion," she added.

It took him a while to realize what she had said, oh but when she said it. He kissed her and kissed her hard. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever had. It took their breath away. I made them want more. It made them truly understand what the world "love" really means.

The people cheered and applauded, as did Delaney-especially Delaney. They were unmindful of the people around them. The only things they had on their minds where, one another, Delaney, and…their breakfast.

WHENEVER WE CAN

Tori pushed the shopping cart down the aisle; Delaney was in the cart playing with everything that Tori put in there and Beck was walking behind Tori.

He rolled his eyes. "Why did you need two boxes of spaghetti," Beck was bored.

After breakfast they went to a few stores and got Del some things. Now, they were in the grocery store, and Beck felt he had been there for hours.

"Yeah you're right…I'll get three," Tori said getting another box, passing it to Delaney. Delaney tossed it to the back of the cart. He was very pleased that he could do that himself.

"Good job man," Tori congratulated Delaney.

"Babes, can we please go home?"

"Beck, baby…are you tired," Tori cooed

"I'm bored." He walked up and put a hand on the cart. "We've got tons of meat products, snacks, and lots of other things," he looked down in the cart. He wanted to leave; he hated shopping-grocery shopping.

"Oh come on Beck! We still have to get dairy products," Tori held her laugh back.

"Oh God…"

"Oh God," Delaney repeated.

The couple laughed at him. Beck ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the little boy.

"You little copycat," Beck said to Delaney, smiling.

"You can't help that he wants to be just like you, now can you Beck," Tori asked Beck, moving further down the aisles.

"Guess not. Who wouldn't want to be like me," Beck said rushing after her.

"Me."

"Well Torbear, I hope not. You are a girl," Beck teased.

"Hm. You never know," she smirked.

"Oh I know."

"How so?"

"An ass like that doesn't just go on anyone babes," Beck laughed.

"I'll just take that as a compliment," Tori smiled.

"Ass. Ass. Ass."

"Beck," Tori glared at him. "You can't curse in front of him."

"My bad Tor," Beck chuckled before adding, "That's a bad word Del." Del nodded his head.

"Beck, when do you start filming?"

"Day after tomorrow, Thursday."

They had finally moved over into the Dairy section and Beck was literally leaping, out of joy. Tori rolled her eyes at him.

"So, Beck are you excited about the movie," Tori asked putting three gallons of milk in the cart and some yogurt.

"Yeah. There's a really good plot to it. It seems interesting, but…I'm not too thrilled about the whole dating Jade thing," he said.

"You said yourself, we'll get through this. It's alright. You just have to accept the fact that instead of your arm being around my waist, it will have to be around hers," Tori said, pushing the cart again, this time to the check out.

"Way to make a man feel better," Beck frowned and followed her.

Tori giggled. "When you come home every day, I'll be there. Then you can kiss me, hold me, and cuddle with me. But you just have to get through work and Jade."

"Yes, but I just have a feeling, that something might happen. I cant afford to lose you. I'd be so lost without you baby…we can always go back to L.A. I really don't need this movie," he said. _**Unexpected.**_

She stopped the cart and turned to face him. "You're going to do this movie," she said. "You aren't going to lose me. I'm yours, always," she risked kissing his cheek in public.

Her lips touched his cheek for encouragement. "I love you. Just note that. Whenever I'm not with you, remember those words."

He sighed, she was right. Nothing or No one was going to tear them apart. "I love you too… so much," he said.

"Mhmm, you will have to show me," Tori said getting in line at the checkout.

His eyes bulged out of his head. His babes-his innocent babes had said that…yeah right. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"Um…uhh…err...of-of course…"

Tori smiled. She loved having that effect on her boyfriend.

WHENEVER WE CAN  
Tori was in the kitchen fixing some spaghetti for dinner and the boys where watching a movie.

"Torbear, is it done yet," Beck called from the couch.

"In a couple minutes babe," Tori said.

"Beck," Delaney asked as Toy Story ended.

"Yes Del."

"Are you my daddy now," he asked looking up at Beck.

Beck shifted in his seat. He wasn't really prepared for that question. Why couldn't it be a simpler question, an easier one?

"Del…you already have a dad," Beck said very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"He not here. I want you to be my daddy," he looked very disappointed and sad.

Beck once again ran a hand through his messy hair. Scratching the back of his neck, he sighed deeply.

"Please," Delaney pleaded. His eyes where watering and he was starting to shake.

Beck couldn't stand seeing the little curly head boy trembling in front of him. He couldn't say no to him. He couldn't break his heart again. This little boy needed people who he could call his parents. He knew he might regret agreeing to this later but he had to, he had to say ok.

"Okay Bud," Beck said reluctantly.

Delaney beamed and he couldn't have hugged his dad any tighter. Beck grinned and put his hand on the back of Delaney's, head to bring him closer.

"Dinner's ready," Tori said.

Immediately Beck jumped up with Delaney and ran to the kitchen.

"Mhmm smells good," Beck said, putting Delaney down.

"Momma," Delaney ran to Tori. Tori looked down at the little boy smiling up at her, clinging onto her leg.

"wh-what did you call me," Tori asked. She looked at Beck. _**Unexpected.**_

"My momma…my daddy," Delaney pointed to Beck.

Beck smirked. "The boy needs someone, to call mom and to call dad."

"But Beck…the week…how is he gonna react when we have to," Beck cut her off.

"We will think of something babes. We always do," he walked over to where she was standing and kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Beck," she puffed.

"For me," he asked.

"For daddy," Delaney tugged on her jeans.

"Alright, alright," she said.

"Great! So how about that dinner," he smirked.

WHENEVER WE CAN

It was Tori's turn to bathe Delaney. She tried to get him into the tub, but he fought his hardest against taking a bath.

"Please Momma," he pleaded.

"You're messy. You're always getting dirty."

"But, already had a bath," he said.

"Yes Del, but now you have spaghetti sauce all over you…even in your toes. How does one get spaghetti sauce in between their toes," she asked him.

"Beats me," he shrugged.

"Oh God, your acting more and more like Beck every day," Tori rolled her eyes playfully.

Delaney smiled; he was flattered to be compared to his new dad. "If I take bath, can I have no clothes," he asked.

"No clothes," she asked. "You want to wear no clothes?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You really do like being naked don't you," she smiled at the little boy.

"Yes momma," he said.

"Okay Del."

In the living room, Beck sat watching a basketball game. He was snacking on some chips and drinking a beer. Standing up and yelling at the T.V., he was getting into it.

"Damn…Get the rebound...the rebound, idiot," he spat at the television.

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Beck, get the door," Tori called from upstairs.

Beck grumpily got off the couch, abandoning the T.V.

"Whoever the hell it is, you're going to regret knocking at my damn door. I was in the middle-"

"SURPRISE," Cat, Robbie, and Andre yelled in Beck's face.

"Guys, what are you doing here," Beck asked confused.

"What, you're not happy to see us," Robbie asked.

"Sure I am," he gave everyone a hug.

"We've missed you," Cat said smiling cheerfully.

"We have," Andre agreed.

Beck smirked, "I'm really glad you're here."

"Hey, where's Tori," asked Robbie.

"Upstairs."

"Where are the stairs? Why are the stairs up," asked Cat dumbfounded.

Beck squinted his eyes. He could see Cat hadn't changed a bit. Smirking, he led them to the couch.

"Have a seat. I'll go get her," Beck said making his way upstairs.

As soon as Beck stepped on the first step, a happy, energetic, three year old came running down the stairs.

"Daddy," Delaney said jumping up and down. Beck picked him up.

"Where are your clothes," Beck asked Delaney.

"No clothes," he said happily. Beck laughed.

Tori stood at the top of the steps. "He likes being naked. He won't put any clothes on."

Beck chuckled. "I'll try to at least get some underwear on him," he looked up at Tori.

"I thought you were watching the game," she asked him.

"Yeah I was," he said. "Come downstairs with me," he smiled.

"I'm tired," she sighed.

"Please babes," he implored, he leaned down and kissed Del's forehead.

"Fine," she gave up, coming down the stairs.

"Thank you. I needed company…I'll be back," Beck said leaving to go put some underwear on Del.

Tori completely made it down stairs. She gasped when she seen her friends smiling at her. _**Unexpected.**_

"Oh. My. God. Why are you guys here so early," she ran over to them and hugged them.

"It's a surprise Tor," Cat said.

"Ahh, I missed you guys," Tori said.

"So who's the little boy," Robbie asked Tori.

"He looks like Beck," Cat pointed out.

"He didn't get you pregnant did he? I know we haven't been away for that long," Andre said protectively.

"You have actually and relax Andre."

"Momma, I want ice cream," Delaney said running downstairs to Tori.

_**Hey. It's done. Review please. How will Andre react? Cliff hanger.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, and review…The next chapter of Hate Love will be out soon.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**Chp. 7**_

_**Beck's Pov.**_

"I told him he could get ice cream if he put on his underwear," I said coming from downstairs.

"Well that's better than nothing," Tor smiled.

"Why do you guys look so…flabbergasted," I asked the gang. They were just looking at me, like I had done something…Or someone…ha.

Del ran to me reaching his arms up. I picked him up and he again asked for some ice cream.

"Alright bud," I patted his head. "How are we going to go for ice cream, if you aren't wearing any clothes?"

"I could put clothes on daddy. Then we could get ice cream. Chocolate ice cream, with sprinkles," Delaney said.

"So now you want clothes on," Tori laughed.

"Momma please…ice cream. Ice cream," Del struggled out of my arms, running upstairs to get his clothes.

"I'm gonna go help him guys," Tori said before walking upstairs.

"Okay," I said. "Why, aren't you guys saying anything…and, you're looking at me weird," I was getting a bit nervous.

"Why is that kid calling you dad, and Tori mom," Andre narrowed his eyes.

"Oh," I said relieved. "he-it's kind of a long story," I said.

"Sure it is," Robbie smirked at me. He lifted his hand up for a high five. My hand smacked his.

"…uh, I'm not sure why I'm high fiving you," I said confused.

"You finally got_ it_. How was it man? You and Tori. I knew you guys couldn't resist each other for long," Robbie said.

"you got her pregnant! Didn't you! Why didn't we hear about this? Sure we haven't visited in a while but we are always contacting each other. You could have told us," Andre said raising his voice.

Andre and I have some…competition. Of course he's protective over Tori, but that has to stop. When is he going to realize that she's not little? She can make her own decisions, and I happen to be one of them.

Why is he so protective over her? It's like _he _has feelings for her. Does he? What am I thinking? Unquestionably…he doesn't. Well he shouldn't. He is one of her best friends, but I too was once a friend.

He's my friend. A really close friend of mine. I guess he just sees me as someone who will hurt Tor…or maybe he sees me as a treat?

I swear I'm trying my hardest. I don't want to ever hurt her. Not even one strand of hair on her precious head. I try so hard, but I just feel like I'm failing. One minute I feel like I have everything under control and the next minute I start to panic. I don't let her see my panicking though. I couldn't. She needs me to be calm. She needs to think that I have everything under control, that everything will be alright, and that I will fix things.

Andre, he doesn't see how much I care, and it's starting to get to me. First it's Jade, then Delaney-although I love him I think it's too soon to already be attached, now it's Andre.

Jade can be handled. I just don't want my Torbear to be brought into any media drama. I don't want Tori's heart to be broken when we have to give Delaney up. We both would be filled with great sadness. He feels like a son to me, and I know Tori feels the same way about him too. Lastly, I don't want Andre to change Tori's thoughts about me. I worry that he will talk Tori into thinking that it's best we stay friends. That I'm no good for her, but that's not true. I love her so dearly.

"Beck made Tori have a baby. That's so cool," Cat said, energetically. She was still the same Cat. Clueless, full of giggles, and very hyper.

"Well Beck," snapped Andre.

"I didn't! Tori never had a fucking baby. Do you know how ridiculous you all sound…don't you think if she did, the whole world would know about it by now? She is _my_ aide and she's famous," I said, throwing up my arms in defense.

I was trying to calm myself down. I am known for a temper. All my friends knew it. Why, why push my buttons, and make bizarre assumptions. Especially Andre.

Andre looked defeated, but he still wasn't giving up. "Beck, we know you're very fond of Tori, so why don't you just admit-,"

"GAHHH," I yelled out before turning and walking back up the stairs.

I was making my way to my room when I heard Tori's soft voice call for me. I immediately stopped and faced her.

"Beck," Tori called out to me. Her voice alone was enough to calm me down. It was so gentle and soothing. I could listen to her ramble on for hours all day. Even if it was about the craziest things. I'd still listen.

"…yeah babes," I asked.

She was carrying Delaney on her hip. He was fully clothed. He smiled at me, and I ruffled his hair a little. He laid his head on Tori's shoulder, ready to doze off any second.

"I heard the conversation downstairs," she said. My eyes wondered down to the floor.

"I-"I started to speak, but she soon stopped me. She held a finger to my lips.

"Hey, let me finish." "Don't let anyone get you upset. You've got to calm down baby," she told me.

"Tori they act like I did something wrong. All I want to do is make you happy," I said.

"Trust me Beck, you make me happy," she smirked at me. I chuckled.

"Oh really," I grabbed her waist.

"Beck," Tori pointed her finger at Del and reminded me of his presence before things got out of hand.

I groaned playfully. She smiled.

"I love you," she said, kissing my lips.

"Mmm, I love you too," I responded.

"Love you," Delaney said before drifting off to sleep.

"Aww," Tori smiled.

"Do you think the ice cream can wait," I asked.

She nodded yes.

"Ok, let's put him to bed."

"I just got these clothes on him too," she took him to his room.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"You could all crash here for tonight if you want to," Tori told the gang.

"Yay. We could have a sleepover," Cat said excitedly.

We all looked at her. She shrugged, "I guess not hm?"

"Yeah, no," Robbie said. "Are you sure you have enough space for us all?"

"Well, I'm not sure," I said still pissed about earlier.

"He's joking," Tori squeezed my leg, trying to calm me. I only smiled at her.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

Andre glared at me. I don't know what his problem is, but he had better cut it out. Things might get…out of my control.

It's kind of like I have a split personality. I'm Beck right now, but when I'm angry, no scratch that-when I'm pissed; I can't help it if Jr. decides someone needs a punch. He's lucky that Tori and the gang are here. Andre is my best friend; let's hope he stays…my best friend.

I'm really thinking about popping him right in that big mouth of his. That would surly stop his never ending talking. I mean damn, can't I get a break! Jr. is dying to be released.

"If you don't want us here just say so Beck," Andre said to me.

"Fine. I don't want _you_ here."

"Beck," Tori glared at me.

"No Tori. Let your _boyfriend_ speak."

Robbie and Cat looked at each other, sensing the rising tension. Robbie slumped down a bit on the couch turning his head away from the drama.

"Andre is you jealous, because you don't have a wonderful girlfriend like Tori," I smirked at him.

"She's my best friend Beck. I won't let you hurt her."

"But I'm your best friend too, and you're hurting me! So just fucking stop it Andre. You're getting on my damn nerves.

''Oh save it Beck. I'm not here to argue with you. Just back off Tori."

"That's it," I lounged at Andre, full speed and everything. I was going for his throat. I know that's not very friendly but he was pissing me off.

Jr. couldn't take it any longer. The last time Jr. got released, this guy's jaw was broken and I was kicked out the club.

"Beck stop," Tori screamed, jumping up off the couch and grabbing my waist, pulling me back down onto the couch.

"Beck, what the hell is wrong with you, you ass whole," Andre spat from the opposite couch.

"Ergg," I stormed upstairs.

"Baby," Tori called after me. I shook my head and continued on.

"Andre. What is wrong with _you_," I heard her say.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Baby, just relax. You know Andre means well…take your shirt off," Tori sat on my bed in some short shorts and a pink tank top.

"Yeah I know," I took my shirt off. Sighing, I sat down in front of her in only my boxers.

Her delicate hands ran all over my back. She massaged my shoulders and neck and softly sang to me.

"Just relax hunny," she said then continued to sing.

"He just…Jr…mmm you're hands…they are like magic," I rambled on.

"You have got to stop referring to yourself as Jr. that's so weird Beck," Tori laughed.

I laughed with her. She hushed me as Delaney was starting to stir in his sleep. Everyone was sleeping. Cat in Tori's room, Andre on the couch, and Robbie in Delaney's room. Even Mac was sleeping in front of the front door.

"We should sleep babes. I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Yes that is true," she stood up and hit the lights. I crawled in the bed, picking Delaney up and laying him on my chest. Tori got into bed and pulled the cover over us all.

"You know this is the first time we have slept together," I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "all of us." I looked down at Delaney as he breathed.

"Good night babes. I love you," I said.

"Night. Love you too," she kissed my forehead and then Delaney's.

He again stirred in his sleep and I rubbed his back, soothingly. Tori snuggled close to me and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Please, don't leave me," I whispered to her before dozing off myself.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I woke up to Delaney slapping his little hands against my face. One little slap. Two little slaps. Three little slaps. Four.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,"

"What son! What?"

"Mommy says, daddy needs to poligize…to Andre and…eat breakfast," Delaney said to me, tapping his little fingers against his head, trying to remember what Tori told him to tell me. He looked adorable.

"Mommy wants me to apologize," I asked him.

"Yes. That's what I said daddy," he pulled the blanket off of me, and pushed me with all his might.

"Errggh," he groaned trying to push me onto my stomach. "So heavy," Delaney said. He was about to give up, so with the last push from him I rolled over.

"Yeah! I did it," Delaney cheered. "Now daddy is awake."

"Yeah I'm awake alright."

I got out of bed and pulled on some sweats. I smelled French toast and bacon from downstairs. My stomach growled.

"Come on man I'm hungry," I told Delaney. He flashed me a big smile. His chubby legs struggled to reach the floor. Finally he made it down. He fell back onto the floor with a thump. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"You alright little man," I ran over to him.

"Yes," he got back onto his feet with some help from me. "Momma says you no eat until you poligize."

"Oh really," I ask him.

"Weally," he takes my hand and leads me out of my room.

"Someone's eager this morning," I say, following him.

"Eat! Tummy hungry," Del says making his way down the stairs. "Come on daddy," he looked back at me at the top of the stairs looking down on him.

"Alright, alright," I said.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"So what's this I hear about _poligizing_ to Andre," I asked Tori stealing a piece of bacon from the plate.

"Apologizing," she corrected me. I smirked. "Make up with him so this thing can be over with," Tori said.

"I'm not doing that," I say wrapping my arms around her as she fried the bacon in the skillet.

"And why not," Tori asked me.

"Because. I'll look like a little bitch apologizing to him. He started it."

"Baby, you sound like a little bitch right now. I don't care who started it just please fix this…We don't need anything else on our plate right now," she said.

I sighed. "I know we don't," I moved her hair back to kiss her shoulder. "I'm just…I don't know."

"What are you scared of? Tell me," she insisted.

"I'm not scared of anything," I lied. I moved back from her, releasing her free from my arms.

"You're lying. Tell me please Beck," she used the fork to put the bacon on the plate nearby. I turned the stove off for her.

"It's nothing," I said. She glared at me hard, pursed her lips and crossed her arms. I smirked; I had to admit she looked so damn sexy right now. I blinked my head clear of my thoughts when she started to get angry.

"I don't want to lose you…I'm afraid something is going to ruin us…I-I, what if Andre makes you change your mind about me?"

Her face softened and her arms dropped to her sides. She came to me and ran her hands through my hair looking deeply in eyes.

"I can read right through you Beck. You really are scared aren't you baby," she asked me.

"So, so…very much," I looked at her.

"I'm not going to leave you. You won't lose me and I will forever be in love with you," she kissed my lips.

"I love you, always," I told her.

"I love you too," she smiled. I smirked at her.

"Is there something else troubling you," she asked.

Gosh how does she do that? Does she know me that well that she can just see through me? She knows when I lie. She knows when I'm sincere. She knows when I'm upset…I bet, she knows when I'm panicking even though I hide it well.

"Well…Delaney. Don't you think he misses his parents? His, real parents?"

"We should have a talk with him soon. To see how he's taking this. I mean he seems so happy and energetic like nothing even happened," Tori said.

"I know, that's what kind of worries me. But what really worries me is…how are we all going to handle him leaving? I'm so attached to that little boy…already. I know it's going to hit him hard. He's going to break, he can't take anymore Tor," my eyes watered a little as I pictured how emotional it was going to be to give him up and see his big eyes fill with water. Seeing his now smiling face turn into a big sad frown. Seeing his little arms reach out for us once more before we leave him.

"Beck, don't…please," Tori was already crying. She couldn't handle it either.

"Shh baby, I don't want to see you cry," I wiped her tears away with my thumb. I gripped her waist, bringing her closer to me.

"It's your fault. You had to say all that," she smiled at me between her cries.

"You just had to read me and ask me what was troubling me," I laughed.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I can't deal with all this pressure…this is why you have to make things right with Andre."

I kissed her forehead and breathed in the smell of vanilla from her hair. "I will," I said to her.

"Now?"

"Can't I eat first," I asked her. Looking down at my stomach, I pouted.

"Mommy says no eat. No, no eat. Poligize," Delaney said walking in the kitchen with chocolate on his face and shirt.

"Is that? Is that chocolate," Tori asked him as he walked over to her.

He nodded his head.

"Where did you get chocolate? You've got it all over your shirt," Tori asked him.

"Aunty Catty."

"Of course," I said chuckling.

"Really Del. Chocolate first thing in the morning. You're not going to want to eat breakfast."

"Mommy…messy," he looked down at his shirt. "Chocolate on shirt. Shirt off, please," he smiled.

"Well yeah I guess we have to take your shirt off," Tori pulled his shirt over his head.

"Mommy, pants. Off too. Look, messy," his tiny hands wiped the chocolate off his face. He rubbed it on his pants.

Tori sighed and tugged his pajama pants off. He smiled, turned and walked back out the kitchen.

"Can you believe him," Tori held up his pajamas.

"Babes," I laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You just got out smarted by a three year old…don't you see, he wants to be naked," I laughed.

Realization overwhelmed her. "That boy," she said before leaving out the kitchen to go find him.

I used this as a chance to get food. I walked over to the table where the food was. It was hot and it smelt delicious. I reached my hand over to grab another piece of bacon.

"Beck," I heard Tori say.

"Damn." I turned around and she pointed her finger out of the kitchen.

"Apologize."

"I'm going. I'm going," I mumbled.

WHENEVER WE CAN

I walked into the living room and saw Andre sitting on the couch watching some T.V. He seen me walk in and glared at me. He then turned away. I didn't dare go near him; I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I sighed loudly and he glanced my way. "Andre, we both said things out of line…I just think that we just need to say sorry and forget about what happened," I said using my acting abilities to make it sound sincere.

He nodded. "I think that would be best."

"Same. You go first."

"Me? No you," Andre said pointing at me, as he got off the couch walking over to me.

"I didn't even start it. You did, therefore you should apologize first," I said rolling my eyes out of irritation.

"I didn't start shit. Maybe if you would have just told me that you didn't get Tori pregnant, things wouldn't have got so bad," he said.

"I did tell you that! You were so busy running your fat mouth-"

"Fuck you," Andre said.

"Fuck me? Naw bitch fuck you!"

"You better watch your mouth," Andre said glaring at me.

"Or what? What the fucking hell are you going to do about it," I asked cockily.

"I," Andre started.

"Wait a second…why _do_ you care so much if I got Tori pregnant or not?"

"Why wouldn't I," he said.

"Answer the fucking question," I yelled out of annoyance.

"I don't have to," Andre said. He walked back to the couch and sat down.

"You like her, you dumb fuck. Why didn't you just say so," I yelled at him.

"Because I don't," he glared at me.

"Honest," I asked.

"Truly I don't like Tori," Andre said.

"Good…I guess we can go eat now. I'll tell Tori we apologized," I said even though we didn't apologize.

I turned to go to the kitchen, when Andre stopped me.

"Beck," he called.

"Yea," I asked facing him.

His eyes grew sad and he lowered his head a little. I was confused.

"What? What's wrong," I asked him.

He sighed. "I don't want us to fight Beck, we're buds…I trust you so I'm just going to tell you this. I um I-I'm in love with Tori. I have been for a while," he said. I cringed at his words.

"You're lying. Why do you joke on something so serious," I asked him.

"I'm not. I swear. I love her…I'm in love with her," he said.

I looked at him, hard. He turned away from my glare. He looked at the T.V.

"As long as I've known you. I've always told you how I felt about Tori. Now you have some fucking nerve, coming here and telling me that you're in love with my girlfriend," I said.

"I'm sorry Beck, but it is what it is," Andre said still ignoring my glare.

"How long? How long have you li-loved her?"

"Hm…about three years," Andre said calmly.

"Three God d-I thought I could trust you? You could have just told me. I would have tried to have understood," I screamed.

"Beck I-,"

"No! Fuck you. You better stay out of my fucking way," I warned.

I marched to the front door. I heard footsteps behind me, but I just ignored them.

"Beck, where are you going? I thought you were hungry," Tori's soft, caring voice cried out from behind me.

I turned around and walked to her.

"I will be back baby. Don't worry I will eat something," I said to her, cupping her beautiful face.

"Okay," she said saddened.

I had a feeling she knew what had happened.

"Hey," I said getting her attention. "I love you Tori, do you love me," I asked her.

"With all my heart," she said.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she said.

"Do you believe things will get better," I asked her.

"I can't say," she whispered.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Yes," she sighed. "I believe."

"Then don't be sad babes. We can take anything life throws at us. We will defeat it," I said.

"You say this but you're running away from you're problems. Stay here," she pleaded.

I closed my eyes and breathed," I can't. You know I can't control myself…and my anger issues," I said ashamed.

"Baby there isn't anything to be embarrassed of. So what if you have anger issues," she must have read me again and saw how ashamed I am. "We can get through this together. Stay here. Let's all eat and just try to forget about everything," she took my hands in hers.

I snatched my hands away. "I can't! I can't forget about it. I don't want to be without you. He's going to take you from me. So no I won't forget about it."

She looked at me with her warm, brown eyes. "Stop," she whispered to me.

"What," I questioned.

"Stop living in fear Beck I told you I'm never going to leave you."

"I know it's just…I'm not sure okay I don't know why I fear of losing you," I intertwined our hands again, this time not breaking away. "I love you so much Tor. I care about you enough that I don't want anything nor anyone to take you away from me…you're my addiction I need you," I paused to sigh. "With all the drama that is starting and the drama we both know that lie ahead, I think it may be too much for you. You can't leave me baby."

"I will always be by your side no matter what comes our way. Do you not trust me," she asked me sincerely.

"Certainly."

"Then do this for me. Stay here, have breakfast." She sighed, "I know it's hard being under the same roof as Andre right now, but they are leaving soon…we haven't seen our friends in a long time Beck, do you really want to miss out on catching up with them?"

"I guess not," I shook my head a little.

"And Delaney, don't you want to spend some time with him before work tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

"And me…I need you here Beck. If you love me you will stay," Tori said.

"Alright. I'll stay," I hugged her.

She clung to me tight, as I did her. The smell of her hair entered my nostrils. I kissed her forehead and she smiled up at me. She had won…this time.

"DADDY," Delaney ran to me.

"What's up," I asked him, picking him up.

"I wanna eat," he said.

"Guess that chocolate didn't spoil his appetite after all," I laughed.

I tried my best to ignore Andre, as we ate breakfast. I spent the rest of my day spending time with Tori, Del, and Cat and Robbie. Tomorrow I start the movie. I'm prepared for Jade. I'm prepared for the press. I'm prepared for the worse.

_Heyyyyyy! Sorry it's been a while sense I updated. But I'm back how will the talk with Delaney go? What kind of drama will happen? How will Beck's first day of shooting go?...Here's what I need you guys to do…review, follow, and fav. Pleassssssse._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey All. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep reviewing...oh and to answer some questions, No Beck doesn't have a split personality:) sometimes he can't control himself when he's mad and sometimes he overreacts about things.**_

_**Keep reviewing!**_

_**Chp. 8**_

_**Normal Pov.**_

The press surrounded the confused little boy. The paparazzi yelled things at him and demanded answers. The lights snapped in his face. He couldn't move; he stood there scared. He started to cry. That's when his mom let go of his hand and reached down to pick him up. She put her hand on his head and let him cry into her shoulder.

"Move, get out of the way," She tried to push her way through the crowd of paparazzi. They wouldn't move. They continued asking questions and taking pictures.

"Today is the day Beck starts filming, but you knew that right?"

"Your album is a big hit. How are you coping with the fame?"

"How do you feel about him and Jade dating?"

"Who's that boy? He looks like Beck."

"Tori, we hear that you have a crush on Beck?"

"Are you guy's living together?"

"Little boy, is this your mom?"

"Has this boy been kept a secret from everyone?"

"Move! Now," she pushed her way through them. They took the hint and backed off going the opposite way.

She waved her hand, signaling a taxi. The car stopped in front of her.

He looked like he was in his middle ages. He had black hair with gray strands in between. He had a teal blue shirt on and dark colored jeans. He flashed a smile at her and rolled down the window before asking,

"You need a booster seat for that little fella?"

"Yes please," she said.

He kindly got out the car and walked to the trunk. He pulled out a booster seat and held it up to Tori for approval. She nodded her head, "that will do, thank you."

"No problem," he said before putting the seat in the back of the taxi and returning to the front seat.

Tori opened her door and got in. She sat Del in the seat and strapped him in before strapping herself in.

"Mommy, those mean people…scary," Del finally spoke.

"I know baby. You don't have to be frightened," she leaned down and kissed his forehead and he wiped his tears away.

"Are you all set Miss," the cab driver asked.

"Yes, we're going downtown," Tori said.

"Alrighty then," he said driving off.

Del and Tori both looked out the windows looking at all the new sites. They saw so many exciting things. Del was so curious and excited that he forgot about the scary people whom he encountered when he stepped foot outside his home.

He waved his hand vigorously at the many street performers and to his surprise they waved back. He was overjoyed.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing downtown," the friendly cab driver asked.

"Well. I've read online about the City Museum. It looks interesting. I think he will like it," I looked at Delaney who was too busy staring out the windows.

"He seems like a curious little boy. He'll love it."

"Thanks. Have you been there," She asked him.

"Twice. It's very fun for the little ones…even for the grownups," he chuckled.

She giggled a bit. "Oh really?"

"Yep. Most kids enjoy the ball pit and the tree houses," he said, veering left.

"I can't wait to see his face when he gets there," She smiled.

The driver grinned and continued driving.

Tori's phone rung and she dug it out her purse. She looked at the Caller Id and smiled before answering.

"Beck, it hasn't even been two hours since you left and you're already calling."

"I know. I just wanted to check in. I mean I left you there with Andre," Beck said starting to get a little heated.

"Oh Beck," she sighed. "Relax. The gang left this morning to look for a hotel."

"Oh," he said relieved. "How's Del," Beck asked.

"He's fine. He got a little afraid of the paparazzi earlier, but he's fine. I handled it."

"Oh," he said again. Now he was worried, this was the kind of media attention he didn't want Tori and Delaney to go through.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He sat on a stool in his dressing room. He was supposed to be getting dressed for the next scene, but he had dressed quickly and had to call Tori and hear her voice. He wanted to be near her. He already missed her and it had not even been a few hours. He couldn't imagine how it would have been if she had stayed in L.A. He would have missed her even more.

"Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yeah put him on the phone babes," Beck said.

"Del, daddy wants to talk to you," Tori said, getting Del's attention. He beamed and took the phone from her.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey bud. What are you doing," Beck asked his look alike.

"Going to a museum, mommy says."

"Oh really," Beck asked sounding amused.

"Yes weally! Daddy today I saw mean people," Delaney saddened. Tori ran her fingers through Del's hair to comfort him.

"Mommy tells me you were scared, where you," Beck asked.

__"Yes. Daddy you weren't there," Del said.

Beck sighed. He felt horrible. He knew he shouldn't have taken this movie offer. He had left his frightened, little boy behind.

"I'm sorry Del. I should have been there…Daddy has work," Beck sighed.

"Work? Can't you stay home with me and mommy," Delaney asked looking up at his mom.

"I can. But sometimes I have to go to work, to make money. I do promise you I will be home later."

"Later?"

"Yes later."

"Okay," Delaney said.

"I love you," Beck said.

"Love you," Del replied.

"Give the phone back to mommy now," Beck said.

Delaney handed the phone to Tori. "I'm here," she said.

"So, you're taking him to a museum? Will you take pictures for me," Beck asked.

Beck heard a knock on his dressing room door. "Hold on. I'm coming."

"Yeah I'll take pictures," she said.

"Okay babes," Beck said.

The knocking got harder and Beck told the person knocking to wait.

"Baby is you busy? You can call me later," Tori said.

"No, No get out I'm coming," Beck said.

"Beck," Tori questioned.

"Jade I swear to you…Get the fuck off me. I knew you hadn't changed."

"Beck is you-,"

"What are you doing stop…stop you crazy bitch," Beck said as Jade threw his phone across the room.

Tori exhaled and hung up her phone. She didn't even want to think about what was going on.

"This is your stop Miss," the driver said.

"Oh, thank you," Tori said unhooking her seatbelt and Delaney's as well.

"The museum is right down the street here," he said pointing to a big building, down the street.

"Thanks," Tori said. "How much do I owe you," she asked.

"Oh, it is free Ms. Vega," he winked at her. "I'll be parked outside here when you are done."

So he knew who she was. That came as a shock to her.

"…no it's fine, you don't have to wait. And I insist let me pay you," she said.

"Nonsense. If I can just have an autograph later for my daughter…and it is time for a break anyway. I will go eat at a restaurant. I skipped breakfast this morning. I am hungry."

"If you really insist?"

"I do. Just go have fun with your little one," he said.

"Thank you. You're so kind," Tori said.

She opened her door and stepped outside. Then she gestured for Delaney to come. He crawled out her door and she picked him up, carrying him on her hip.

"Thanks again," she shut the cab door.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"I am telling you now Gabe, if she pulls any more stunts like that again, I'm out of here," The angry, tanned skinned boy said to Gabe Ranger, his manager.

Everyone knew that when Beck called Gabe "Gabe", that he was pissed about something.

"Beck, you have got to put this history you guys have behind you. How 'bout we focus on this movie hm?"

Beck frowned and stared at him. If looks could kill, Gabe would be tied to some railroad tracks, screaming out his lungs, awaiting the deathly train.

"What? She's a nice, beautiful girl," he continued. "And she's your girlfriend…I know what boys your age like to do to their girlfriends," The tall, lanky, blonde haired man winked.

Beck crossed his arms, still glaring at him…and here comes the train…Breaking News: Gabe Ranger is now dead.

"Beck, please lighten up. All she did was come into your dressing room," Gabe sighed. If his client was unhappy, then so was he.

"One, I told her I would be out soon. Two, I could have been changing. Shit I could have been naked for all she cared…And three, I was clearly having a conversation on the phone when she pressed her devil lips on me," Beck literally shook, remembering how salty her freaking lips tasted.

"One, maybe you should have been out sooner. Two, Come on Beck it's not like she hasn't seen you naked before," he smirked, pausing. "Three, you're going to have to kiss her in the movie so you better get used to it," he said.

"Uh, whatever," Beck said before continuing. "Oh yeah, and she threw my phone. Do you know how much that phone fucking cost?...the screen cracked, I can sew for some shit like that can't I?"

"No. do you even hear how you sound. Just be nice to her and get on with this damn movie."

"Oh my God! You're taking her fucking side? You are MY manager. You should be taking MY side," Beck said defensively, throwing his arms up.

"Beck, relax." Beck rolled his eyes and emitted a loud moan. "Would you?"

"Fine," Beck puffed.

"…I'm not sure what to tell you," Gabe sighed. He was aware of all of the things going on in Beck's life. He felt sorry for him. Beck wasn't just another one of his clients, he was like a son to him. Hell, Beck even called him "Dad."

"There's nothing you can say to make this any better for me…why can't I just not do this movie," Beck questioned.

Gabe avoided looking at Beck. Instead he looked at the steering wheel and the dashboard. Beck noticed this.

"Why," he asked again.

"…it will be good for your career," Gabe said.

"You're hiding something from me…well, come on tell me Dad," Beck pleaded.

Beck thinks of Gabe Ranger as a father figure. Ever sense Beck's real parents moved to Indiana, he doesn't see them as much. Not at all actually. He has just been so busy over the past few years, he hasn't made it out there to see them. Sure they would Skype and call each other, but it just wasn't the same.

"Son, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Just tell me…please?"

"You're in debt. You need to do this movie."

Beck laughed. "Ha, that was a nice one, but seriously…what are you keeping from me?"

"Listen to me Beck, you need this movie," Gabe looked at Beck desperately.

"I am not in debt…in fact, I have over 1 million dollars in my accounts now. You can call and see for yourself, if you want."

"Do you remember Kyle, Kyle Peterson?"

"Yes of course…he is the um...um…an uh?"

"The accountant, for your office. You're not even aware of these things. Get it together son," Gabe snapped.

"Sorry," Beck said with full respect to the older man.

"He hasn't been stealing from you personally but he's been stealing from the office. Right under your nose Beck. I can see how he's done it so easily. You didn't even remember that he works for you…"

"I'll be more aware. I promise…But, I just don't get why he isn't in prison. I know that's a crime. Why aren't they waiting to arrest him?"

"That is true but the police need you to decide what you want to do."

"Are you telling me that I had the last say so in this and no one bothered to tell me," Beck managed to control his temper.

"It wasn't made known until last week. I didn't want to burden you son. I know you have a lot on your plate."

"It's ok. I understand…how did this all happen," Beck asked.

"Well...As usual utility bills were sent to the office. The secretary gave them to me to take them to the accountant, Kyle…I just happened to glance at the light bill…3,000 dollars in debt. So I just figured that that could be paid of easily but then I looked at the rest of the bills. The gas, the central air…5,000 dollars owed, to each. The water bill…the computer networking bills. Everything Beck. he managed to take a lot of money from you."

Beck sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Are you sure?

Gabe nodded. "We have proof and everything. I tried to fix this before you found out…I'm sorry son. I couldn't. We need money. Lots. And we need it fast."

"I could just pay all the debt off. I have money in my personal accounts."

"Why would you want to spend the money in your accounts? You have to live off of something Beck. You have a place in L.A. and now a temporary place here. Did you forget that?"

Beck frowned and then laid his head back against the head rest. "You know, maybe it's for the best. I mean, with the office and acting and every meeting, photo shoot, interview, etc. in between…I should let the office go," Beck suggested.

"No, absolutely not! You can manage I know you can. You are strong," Gabe patted Beck on the shoulder. "Beck…at first this movie was just a movie. Now you need it. To save your office. To save the jobs of the people that work there. This office employs people. You make tons of money with it. You wouldn't be where you are today as 'the youngest, most successful producer' without it," Gabe said. "You know I only tell the truth Beck."

Beck breathed. All of this was just too overwhelming for him. He felt like he was surrounded with problems. He felt, closed in, and claustrophobic. All he wanted was to find his way out.

"I guess you are right dad."

"You guess?"

"Okay, you're right. I'm going to need help though. I can't take all of this pressure."

"I know. I know. Things will get better you just have to believe that they will. I'm going to help you sew his ass."

"Thanks dad. I'm so lucky to have you…I might not be your real son, but it sure feels like it. And you know…Del may not be my real son, but it feels like it. He needs me. Just like I need you."

"I love you; you already know that. And I'm always here for you. Also my boy, you need to think about what you're going to do with Del. I just hope you keep him."

Beck nodded and gave Gabe a man hug. "I love you too dad."

"Okay," Gabe said freeing himself from the hug. "Father son moment over. Now get outta my car and take your ass back in there and do some acting," Gabe smiled.

Beck chuckled. "I'm only doing this for you."

"No. you're doing this for yourself…do something for yourself once and a while. You're always doing things for other people. Now you need a turn."

"Okay dad," Beck said opening the car door and stepping out.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Wow Del, isn't this place nice," Tori asked Delaney as they walked hand in hand into the City Museum.

"Ohh! Momma look! There," he pointed at one of the tree houses.

"Yeah that is cool."

Del immediately broke free from Tori's hand and began running towards the tree house. "Del wait. We have to pay. Come back," Tori called. Del came walking back. "I want to play mommy," he sighed putting on a big pout.

"You will. We have to go get passes first hunny bunch. Kay," she asked.

"Okay."

Together they walked to the front desk where an elderly lady sat in a chair.

"Hi, how are you today young lady," the woman smiled at Tori.

It was that kind of smile that was so warm and friendly that you just felt good inside. Getting one of those smiles was like an honor. Special people have that power that dwells inside them that can make others feel good with just one smile.

"I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"Great," she smiled at Delaney, who tugged on Tori's hand. "He's a cutie."

"Thanks," Tori said. "He's very excited. I almost lost him; he tried running for the tree house earlier." Delaney tugged harder on Tori's hand.

The lady laughed. "So, how may I help you?"

"Okay, that will be $52.10."

Tori let go of Delaney's hand and gave him and you-better-not-run-off- look. She dug around in her purse before pulling out her wallet; she gave the lady fifty five dollars.

"Thank you. Have fun you two." She smiled her lovely smile and gave Tori her change.

"I go play now? Please! I be careful" Delaney begged.

Tori grinned. "Go play, but stay where I can see you."

"Yay!" Delaney sprinted off.

WHENEVER WE CAN

_"Emma. You have to trust me. There is no one else. Just you. Only you. I love you," Mark caressed Emma's face as he breathed in and breathed out. _

_ Tears stained Emma's face. Mark quickly rubbed them away. "Stop. Don't cry," he pleaded._

_ "You have to promise me that you have no feelings for her. Promise me! Promise me or I leave."_

_ His hand left her face. He turned away. "I can't. I'm sorry. I-I there's something about her…but I don't love her. I love you. I can promise you that."_

_ "no. don't fucking bother. I want nothing to do with you" _

_ "But Em…Don't leave damn-it. You can't leave me!"_

"CUT," the director called. "That was great. Good job guys. Go take a break. Be back in 15"

Beck walked away from the set, heading for his dressing room.

"Hey Beck," Jade called out.

"What," Becks cringed as he faced Jade.

"Where are you headed," she made her way to him.

"Why," he scoffed and continued walking. She walked on the side of him ignoring the fact that he obviously didn't want her near him.

"I'd like to join you."

"That's not necessary."

"but-"

"I've got to call Tori. So I'd appreciate it you'd leave me alone. You already damaged my phone."

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," she said following him as he turned the corner to descend the stairs.

"If you really want to make it up to me you could start by leaving me the fuck alone."

"Fine then," she said hurt.

Beck sighed.

"I just want to get to know you again. I want things to be like before."

Beck sat down on a couch and rolled his eyes when she sat next to him.

"Things can't be like before Jade. I'm with Tori. I love Tori...and I have to call her now so-"

"Please let's hang out or something. Just once. Let's all start fresh," she begged.

"Shit Jade. What do you want me to say?"

"Say yes."

" Ugh. Fine. You could come over some time for dinner or something."

"Today," she asked.

"Or never."

"Today is fine," she stood up and left.

Beck didn't know what the fuck he had just agreed to. He groaned. This day had been horrible.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Tori.

"Hey Beck," Tori greeted.

"Hi," Beck sounded depressed.

"Baby what's wrong. Are you okay," Tori asked, worried.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just having a bad day."

"Aw I'm sorry. What time are you going to get home?"

"Uh I'll be home in like an hour or so."

"Okay. Del wants pizza for dinner so I'll order it when you get here."

" Okay babes. Could I ask a favor from you," Beck asked nervously.

"Maybeee…"

"Could Jade come over for dinner today?"

Silence.

"Please Tori? She wants to 'start fresh'."

"Right."

"Seriously."

"Fine, well then I'm going to invite the gang too."

"Andre isn't coming is he?"

"Yes Beck Andre is coming, and don't argue with me because you invited Jade."

"Tori. Ugh fine. Today has been hectic. I can't wait to see you and Del. I've been thinking about you and Del all day."

"I've been thinking about you too. After everyone leaves and Del goes to sleep, I'll give you a message and help you relieve some of that stress."

Beck moaned. "You don't know how good that sounds baby."

Beck heard Del asking Tori for the phone.

"Babe Del wants to speak to you," Tori said before passing the phone to Del.

"Hi daddy! …Went to the mu-se-um! Had ice cream! It was Yummy"

"That sounds like you had fun buddy."

"I did. Daddy you come home? Miss you."

"I'll be there soon Del, okay?"

"Kay daddy. Mommy says to give the phone back."

Beck chuckled. "Yeah give it back to mommy."

Delaney gave the phone back to Tori. "I've got to go get started on dinner. So I'll see you soon Beck."

"Babes?"

"Yes," asked Tori.

"I love you."

"I love you too Beck."

"Alright bye babe."

"Bye."

WHENEVER WE CAN

Tori had just given Delaney a bath and now Tori is trying to get him into some pajamas.

"Come on Del. You need to put these on or you will get sick," Tori said.

"Kay momma," Delaney said, giving in.

Del groaned when Tori helped Del into his footie pajamas. Tori reached her arms out for him and he snuggled up in her arms.

"Del do you miss your mom-your other mom," Tori asked.

Del was hesitant for a moment then he said, "no. she no come back. She no want me, me no want her," a few tears fell from his eyes.

Tori knew that Del would always get sensitive when his real mom was brought up. She knew that he still needs time to heal. She knew that she couldn't let him go, not now. Not while he's recovering.

She brushed away his tears and kissed his forehead.

"How about we go watch a movie," Tori changed the subject.

"Toy Story," Delaney said.

"Okay Toy Story it is," Tori said as she released him from her arms. He ran out of his room and down the stairs.

Tori made her way downstairs and she turned Toy Story on for Del. She looked at the clock on the wall and knew that everyone would be on there way, so she took her phone out of her pocket and ordered the pizza.

A few minutes after Tori had ordered the pizza, there was knocking at the door.

"Who is it," asked Tori.

"It's the pizza guy," a man said in an Australian accent.

"Already," Tori questioned as she opened the door to reveal Beck. Beck smirked when Tori rolled her eyes.

Stepping inside and shutting the door, Beck embraced Tori in his arms and she kissed his lips softly. They acted like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Mmm, you smell good. I missed your scent," Beck said.

Tori blushed. "Your so corny."

"Only because you like it."

"Sure," Tori said sarcastically.

Delaney was being hypnotized by the T.V. and it took him a few seconds to realize that Beck was home. "Daddy!"

"Hey bud," Beck said, when Delaney ran up to him. Beck picked Del up and ruffled his curly locks.

"Daddy I-"

Delaney got cut off by another knock at the door.

"Who is it," Tori asked.

"Jade."

"And Robbie."

"Andre too."

"And me!"

How unexpected-for everyone to show up at the same time.

_**I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't take a lot of time correcting the mistakes…..what will happen next? Review, review, review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! I loved your reviews so keep em coming!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Well this is awkward," murmured Robbie. Cat elbowed him and gave him the babe-shut-the-fuck-up look. He groaned.

They had been sitting on the living room sofa for about 20 minutes. No one dared to say anything. Tension rose rapidly in the room. Beck and Andre glared at each other before turning their heads another direction. Beck made sure to grab hold of Tori's hand so Andre knew that she was his. Jade and Tori rolled their eyes at each other and Tori gripped Beck's hand tighter. Cat and Robbie felt so out of place. Everyone else had problems but them, their relationship was going smoothly and they didn't know whose side to take. They were all once friends. Very good friends. Although Jade and Tori have always had problems.

"Mommy…Daddy! Where Blue? Can't find him," Delaney came running down the stairs and over to his parents, breaking the silence.

"My teddy. He's gone. Somebody stole him."

Beck chuckled. "No one stole him Del. He's probably in your room somewhere. You want me to help you find him?"

"Kay," Del said happily. "Momma?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Need your help. Please," Del whined.

"Alright. Guys I'll be back," Tori said to her friends.

Tori, Beck, and Del dashed upstairs, going into Del's room.

They left the room filled with their friends. Jade's sour and shocked face. Andre's heated and angry face. And Cat and Robbie's bored faces.

"Looked everywhere," Del said. "No find him."

Beck immediately spotted a little brown teddy bear underneath Delaney's bed. He walked over to his bed and bent down to retrieve the little bear.

"Look who I found." Beck put Blue up to his ear. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Really," Beck said. Tori laughed.

"He says he misses you," Beck handed Blue to Del.

"Thanks daddy," Del climbed up onto his bed and was telling his teddy off because he had gone MIA. Beck smiled and turned around to Tori standing in the doorway of Del's room.

"You're so good with him," Tori said. Beck walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So are you, Mommy," Beck teased and kissed Tori's cheek.

"You cant me mommy," Tori smiled.

"And why is that?"

"Because then that would mean I'll have to call you daddy. And me calling you daddy is a bit sexual, don't you think?"

Beck laughed. "Only if you think of it that way. Some mind you have there Tori."

"Hey. That's because I spend too much time around you."

"Touché."

"And…If I'm you're mom and you're my dad…and we are going out. Yeah never mind."

"Really," Beck laughed again.

"Come on lets get back downstairs. We have company and they look bored. We should be entertaining them."

"Babes, how can I possibly entertain that asshole we call Andre?"

"Well how do you expect me to entertain that bitch we call Jade," Tori retorted. She looked at him angrily. He brought her closer to him and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first before inviting her."

"You should have…"

"Do you forgive me...huh babes," he tickled her sides a little.

She laughed in between breaths. "Ok-ay Okay. I for-give you. Stop. Stop!" He stopped and she started to breathe normally again.

"Beck...the pizza was supposed to get here days ago. Maybe they got lost or something," Tori said remembering how she had ordered pizza before Beck came.

"Hm. That's weird. Maybe they just didn't feel like bringing it."

Tori thought for a few seconds then she said, "That's it! I got it. We should go out for pizza instead and the gang can come too. Things won't be so awkward that way."

"Fine. But I'm not fighting with Del to put his clothes on," Beck looked behind him to find Del still on his bed in his pajamas, playing with his toys.

"Come on Beck. I put his pajamas on. It's your turn."

"You know he hates clothes. It's a shocker that he still has his pajamas on," Beck smirked.

"Well then. I guess he can go in his pajamas. Put his shoes and jacket on. I'll meet you downstairs," Tori said, unwrapping Beck's arms from her waist and walking out of Del's room to go tell everyone that there had been a change of plans.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Hi I'm Darren and I will be your waiter tonight. Could I get you guys some drinks," the waiter asked the gang as sat in the seats at Nick's Pizza.

"I'll have a Pepsi please."

"Same."

"Make that three."

"Four."

"Um I'll have a Coke," said Beck.

"Could I get water," asked Tori.

"And for the little guy," the waiter asked.

"He'll drink a Fruit Punch."

"Okay. Four Pepsis. One coke. Water and a Fruit Punch?" Everyone nods Okay I'll be back with your drinks soon." The waiter rushed off, returning 5 minutes later with their drinks. He took their orders and told them their food would be served in a while/

Jade and Andre stared at Del curiously. Del caught their stares and looked at them weirdly.

"Ummm hi," Del spoke up.

"I don't think I've really introduced myself to you Del. I'm Andre," Andre said.

"And I'm Jade," Jade added.

"Mommy says you're a bitch. And Daddy says you're an asshole. What does that mean?"

Tori and Beck looked at each other wide eyed. "Del. You can't say those words," Tori said kind of embarrassed. Beck laughed.

Andre looked at Beck who was laughing his ass off. "What? You think that's funny. You calling me an asshole and shit."

"Yeah fucking hilarious."

"Real smart Tori. Calling me a bitch. I thought you'd changed," Jade said.

"Me. Change. Are you fu-," Tori looked at Del who looked at her strangely.

"You know what. I'm not going to argue with you in front of Del," said Tori.

"And I'm not gonna argue with you either Andre."

Cat covered her ears. "You guys need to stop fighting its giving me a headache," she complained.

"Babe I have some Aspirin in the car. Do you want me to go get it," Robbie asked.

"No, it's not that bad. Thanks though," She smiled at her loving boyfriend and he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Kissy. Mommy and daddy kissy. Yucky," Del said.

"Hm," Jade smiled viciously. "I remember how Patrick used to kiss me. Everywhere…and how we used to have sex. Everywhere. Gosh that was some good sex," Jade looked directly at Tori. Tori's eyes started to water but she blinked her tears away. She wouldn't cry now. She didn't love him anymore after all. But still it hurt.

Everyone looked at Tori with their mouths agape. Cat covered her ears again and Robbie took her into his arms.

"What a wonderful sex life you must have had Jade. We don't care about you and Patrick screwing. Where is he now hm. Not with you is he," Tori spat back angrily.

"You used to care Tori! You cared when I fucked your boyfriend. Ha I fucked your boyfriend again and again. Behind your back for two months. And I loved it too bitch. I loved it."

"Shut up Jade," Tori said not bothering to let Jade's words get to her. Beck also held back his tongue, he wasn't going to interfere. This was Tori's argument. He would step in when the time was right.

"You loved him didn't you? Yeah I could tell. And he only wanted your ass Tori, and you didn't give it to him did you? You wanted it to be special. You wanted to wait. Yeah well you see where that got you. Lonely and broken hearted. Ha-Ha," Jade laughed.

Tori didn't even respond. Because she couldn't. She couldn't even breathe right now. It seemed that her lungs had stopped working. Had they? No, because somehow she was still alive.

She was embarrassed in front of all her peers. She couldn't even defend herself. Because she didn't want to. She didn't want to be on Jade's level. So she just sat there trying to regain her breathing. She stared at her unpolished nails. She looked at the tan skin covering her hands.

Tori felt like she was in college again. Jade was here. Yes, Jade was here, and so was Beck. Right by her side. He just like in college was hidden, kept secret from the world, everyone but friends. He was her boyfriend? Or was he Jade's? Was he her friend again? Was he ever? And again he wasn't saying anything in her defense. No one was. She felt so isolated from everyone. From the world. From the universe.

"That's enough Jade shut the fuck up," Beck finally spoke up. Did he look inside her and see that she was dying inside? Is that what made him realize she needed him?

"Oh. Oh. Beck. Remember our kiss," Jade smiled.

"What are you talking about Jade? Be quiet. You put Tori through enough."

"Earlier today when we kissed. In your dressing room…"

Beck was alarmed. How dare she. She kissed him. And that is a horrible excuse, but it happened.

"I didn't-," Beck turned and saw that Tori's tears were leaking from her face. Her beautiful face was covered with tears. Jade hit her and hit her hard. Jade tried to break her and she did. And she had used Beck to do it.

He tried to take her hand and tell her that it wasn't what she thought. He tried, but she wouldn't let him. She excused herself and walked off. And Andre ran off behind her.

Delaney was utterly confused. Why was his mommy crying? Why was that bitch yelling at his momma? Why didn't daddy say something? Why was Aunty Catty covering her ears; why was Uncle Robbie holding her? Why were all these words that shouldn't be said…being said? Why did that asshole run after his momma like that? Where was his pizza?

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Tori? Are you alright," Andre asked when he had caught up to Tori who had run outside.

"I don't know what to do. He-I can't do this-It-He," she stuttered and Andre quieted her and he opened his arms so he could hug her. She accepted his hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried softly on his shoulder. He in return, put his hand on her head and caressed it.

"Tori, you don't need him. He can't love you the way I can. Things would be different with me I could promise you that," he said to her. She was barely listening because she was too busy thinking about Beck.

Beck, who left Del with Cat and Robbie to follow Andre and Tori, was standing a few feet from the hugged up couple and had heard everything Andre had just said.

"Ahem," he coughed. Andre and Tori sprinted apart. Beck could have sworn he seen Andre's eyes darken and smirk form on his lips. But Beck also could have sworn he saw a pig fly a day ago.

"Just what the fuck do you mean by _he cant love you the way I can _Andre. I love her dearly."

"If you loved her so much then you wouldn't have cheated now would you?"

"Andre, please don-, " Tori started.

"Once a cheater always a cheater," Andre interrupted.

"I didn't cheat I swear! She kissed me and I pushed her away. I have no feelings whatsoever for Jade," Beck was talking to Tori rather than talking to Andre.

Tori looked at Beck for a few seconds. She noticed his muscles in his shirt. His Tan skin. Messy hair. His shagged breathing. The features of his face that screamed for her to believe him. She knew he was telling the truth. She knew it. She could feel it. She can always read him so easily.

"I believe you," she said finally.

A smile erupted on his face and ran to her, capturing her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Why would you take him back you know he will just-"

"Fuck off Andre," Beck said. "Let's go home babes."

"I'll go get Del."

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Ugh. To the left…ahhh," Beck moaned as Tori massaged his back and neck with her small hands. She kept her promise and massaged him so he could relieve his stress.

"Okay babes. That's good. Thank you," Beck kissed Tori's lips.

"Your welcome. I'm tired. Shut off the lights please."

Tori crawled under the covers as Beck turned the lights off. He walked to the door to leave but Tori stopped him.

"Beck?"

"Yeah Hun?"

"I want you to sleep with me," Tori said.

"You do?"

"Of course Beck. Now come on, get in this bed."

Beck walked over and climbed into the bed and go under the covers next to Tori.

Beck looked into Tori's eyes and said, "I want you to know that I didn't defend you against Jade right away because I wanted to let you handle it. Baby I'm so proud of you. You held your tongue. But when she crossed the line I had to step in. All that stuff she was saying about Patrick," Beck paused to wipe away an abandoned tear that fell onto Tori's cheek. "Don't let Patrick get to you. It's in the past babe. You have to move on. We have to move on," he took her hand in his and kissed it. "You are so brave, and smart, and so very beautiful. I don't want you to ever think you're not beautiful because of that lard ass Patrick. Because like I've said before, you are too perfect for him. That's why he did what he did. He couldn't handle your perfection."

"Beck…no one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, because we're human."

"But see that's where you're wrong. You are perfect because you own up to your mistakes…In my world, you're perfect Tori. I love you so much."

"I love you too Beck," Tori pulled Beck in for a tight hug. She breathed in his manly scent. His scent is her favorite. Beck's hugs were different from Andre's. When she hugs Beck she feels safe. She could never love anyone else like she loves Beck. Not even Patrick.

There hug ended soon when the door opened and little Delaney came shuffling through it. He was wiping his sleepy eyes. His curly brown locks were all over his head. He was only wearing some undies and in his right hand was his teddy, Blue.

"Blue wanna sleep with mommy and daddy," Del said.

Beck smiled. "Come on bud," Beck helped Del up on the bed.

Tori laughed. "So it's blue that wants to sleep with us? Are you sure it isn't you?"

"Both," Delaney said and crawled up by his momma and instantly went to sleep.

"Aw, he took my spot," Beck whined and put on a pouty face.

"Will a kiss make it better," she smiled.

"Certainly."

She kissed his lips as he kissed hers, capturing each other's passion.

"Good night my love," Beck said.

"Good night Beck. I love you."

"Love you too."

Tori drifted off to sleep dreaming of Beck and Del. And Beck couldn't sleep, he was constantly thinking about his office and how he was going to tell Tori about the debt that he owes because of Kyle Peterson. He thought about he how he almost lost the love of his life today, and about what he was going to do when Del had to go in four days. Worse, what was Tori going to do. He also thought about the media, and how they blow things way out of proportion. He thought about Jade and how stupid he was to invite her over. He thought about Andre hugging Tori and how hard his heart pounded when he seen her in Andre's arms. He thought about Gabe Ranger and how much his dad wanted him to do this movie. He thought about his real parents in Indiana and he wished they were in his life. Lastly, he thought about waking up the next morning tired as fuck and having to go to work, seeing Jade.

_**HEYY! Sorry it's short. Next one will be longer. Review ReViEw REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guy! Here's the next chapter of WWC. Hope you all have happy holidays! Enjoy this chapter and never forget to review!**_

**Beck's Pov.**

I walked through the glass doors of the club with my so called friend walking behind me. He murmured and I just shrugged and carried onto the bar. I ordered something strong and who the fuck cares what Andre ordered. Why was I here with him again?

:

_I had just finished telling Tori about the office and discussing my other never ending problems. Of course she offered to help with the bills for the office and of course I refused, and refused, and refused. She says I have no choice but to do the movie and put up with Jade. She says I should contact Dad again soon. She says we need to call the police department in L.A. to see if they have any news on Del's mom, etc. She says we need to think about adopting him because it would be way too hard to give him up and I agreed. After that she says when I find the time I should talk to my parents because it's been too long and that I needed to talk to them. Then she sighs and says she doesn't know if she can handle anymore. This is when I started to get desperate and started panicking._

_ "I know. It's a lot to take in, but baby I swear I'm gonna fix this. I'm working on it," I said._

_ "How? Beck, this is too much. I-I just can't take anymore. Its always problem after problem with us," She said._

_ "Tori," I sighed._

_ Her eyes locked with mine and my heart sank._

_ "If you being with me is a problem then maybe we shouldn't be together," I clasped my eyes shut hating myself for the words I had just spoken aloud._

_ "What are you trying to say Beck?"_

_ "Do you want to be with me?"_

_ "Of course Beck," Tori played with her fingertips. "I'm scared. There's so much happening all at once Beck and it scares me," Tori admitted._

_ "Babes, we'll get through it. We've been through so much already, we can push our way through anything."_

_ She scooted closer to me and hooked her fingers through mine._

_ "Something's got to give."_

_ "Yeah," I agreed._

_ "I think you should talk to Andre," she suggested._

_ "Andre hates me," I said defeated. _

_ "Andre is still your best friend. He could never hate you. You have to talk to him."_

_ "But-"_

_ "But nothing. You need him right now, especially now."_

_ "I know…It's just not right. He just shows up randomly declaring his love for you. He knew I loved you for so long. How come he never told me that he felt the same way," I questioned._

_ "Uh maybe because you wouldn't of listened. You were always stubborn babe. And maybe he tried denying his feelings. Maybe he didn't want to hurt you…and when he seen us together he just had to say something. Maybe Beck he thought he was doing what was best for you, but sometimes you have to think of yourself. Put yourself in Andre's shoes. What if he were with me and you couldn't stop thinking about me. Your best friend is with the girl you love. Don't you think that would be hard to deal with? He has dealt with it by himself because his best friend, whom he confides in, is the problem. "_

_ "I guess I never thought about it like that…"_

_ "No, because you never let him explain and tell you how he was feeling."_

_ "Damn. That was selfish of me..."_

_ "It's okay. Just fix things. Then we can cross him out on our list of problems."_

_ I chuckled. "Yeah I guess so. I'll invite him to that club downtown tonight when I get off of work."_

_ "Don't forget to control your temper."_

_ "You mean Jr.?"_

_ "No I mean your temper."_

_ I laughed at her statement. "I got it all under control."_

_ She smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good. I love you."_

_ "Ditto," I grinned and she stood from the couch to go check on Del who called for her._

_ :_

"Is that Vodka," Andre asked breaking the silence.

I stared down at my glass for a while. "Yup. Guess I shouldn't drink too much," I took another sip before putting my glass down.

"Did Tori make you bring me here?"

I thought about saying something smart but Tori's words replayed over in my head.

"Kinda. But I wanted to invite you here so I could apologize. I've been very rude to you the pass couple days and I never really gave you a chance to say anything. And man it's hard to stay mad at you," I said apologetically.

"Man it's hard trying to stay mad at you too. You are my best friend," Andre patted my shoulder and I grinned at him. "I've realized that you and Tori belong together. The other day when you spun her in your arms, and the look on her face…she's happy and I don't think she'd be happy with me. I've wanted her for so long but I'm willing to put her feelings before mine. She loves you Beck…and I thought I was in love with her but I'm not. I just can't be in love with her because it's hard for me to say it and mean it. Beck…don't let her go."

I nodded. "I won't…Bro I've missed you," I said pulling him in for a manly hug.

Andre laughed, "yeah, well I've missed you more."

A guy wearing some very tight white skinny jeans and a green sweater came walking passed. "Aw. Y'all is a cute couple."

We jumped apart. I looked at Andre and I'm pretty sure we both shared the same shocked faces.

"yeah, no more hugs in public," said Andre.

"Agreed."

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Cat I know I promised I'd go out with you tonight but I really should stay home tonight," Tori said over the phone. She was talking to Cat, who desperately wanted her to go to some club with her.

I gave her my baby-please-stay-home-with-me-tonight look and she rolled her eyes and told Cat that they would go out some other time.

"Yes Cat. Mhmm," Tori said to Cat. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her neck and giving her little love bites.

"Uhh Cat…mmm Beck…um," Tori squirmed in my arms, so I held her tighter. "Can I call you later?"

Before Tori hang up I heard Cat say loudly, "Have fun with Beck!"

"You know, I love making you moan," I whispered huskily into Tori's ear. She shuddered and I smirked.

"Beck don't tease," Tori moaned.

"You know you like it Torbear," I tickled her sides and then ran my finger across the back of her neck. She giggled uncontrollably.

"B-Beck stop! Stop," Tori laughed. I'm the only one who knows where she's most ticklish at and I use that to my advantage.

I stopped tickling her and kissed her lips and she melted into my arms. Her lips were so warm and I felt myself getting lost. I drew her closer to me and I groaned when she pulled away.

"Tori," I whined.

"That's for teasing me," she winked and walked away.

"Tori!"

"Nope," she shut the room door behind her.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"We need to start trying to figure out what we're going to do about Del," I said to Tori later that night.

"I know I'm going to make some phone calls tomorrow. I could use your help," Tori said after she came out the bathroom. She was wearing a short red night gown that had black lace around waist. It showed off her curves completely and I thought she looked incredibly sexy. Either she didn't realize how provocative she looked or she had just gotten used to showing off her sexy body to me. I hoped that she had just warmed up to me. Whichever it was I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Beck, why are you looking at me like that," Tori smirked. It was a knowing smirk too. She knew what she did to me and she liked it. That little…Ohhh I'm gonna get revenge. My eyes widened when I realized she was getting closer to me.

"Maybe you should call off work tomorrow hm," she ran her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp gently. "We need you here tomorrow. I need you here tomorrow," Tori said placing a kiss on my cheek. "you can help me make phone calls…and maybe help me do other things."

"Naughty Tori. What happened to my sweet Tori," I said wide eyed.

Tori giggled. "me just want to have fun," Tori purred, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely calling off tomorrow," I smiled.

The directors will probably be upset but I have more important things to do tomorrow. Tori and Del come first no matter what. That's just the way it goes. A while ago I promised Tori I would be with her whenever I could and I'm not going to lose her trust.

"I knew you couldn't resist," she said cheeky. She took my hand and led me to the bed. "Come on. I'm tired. We have lots of work to do tomorrow."

"Maybe we should send Del off with the gang while we-"

"I didn't mean that kind of work," Tori laughed. "I meant that we have to do a lot of calling around and verifying info and all that kind of stuff."

"Mmm that so boring. My idea sounds so much fun. Why don't we just keep Del and say to hell with child services and the police department?"

"And then what Beck, spend the rest of our lives running from the government?"

"Well as long as you're by my side, I wouldn't mind"

"Oh, really? And how would we make money?"

"hmm," I thought. "Oh I got it! You can work as a full time-no part time prostitute and I can be your pimp daddy," I said.

"Hell no," she said and I laughed.

"It was only a suggestion."

"A horrible suggestion."

"But-"

"Forget it Beck we are not running from the government, we're going to do things the right way."

"Right is boring. Wrong is fun," I said jokingly.

"Shut up Beck," she laughed. "Just remember to wake up on time so you can help me. I can't watch Del and contact all those places etc."

"Don't worry Babe. I'll be up. You won't even have to wake me," I kissed her cheek.

"Okay. I'm counting on you."

"mmm," Del came shuffling through the door, like he always does when it's time to go to sleep. He reached his arms up and I picked him up and placed him on the bed. He snuggled under both of us as he clutched tightly onto his teddy.

"Goodnight baby," Tori whispered before kissing his forehead. He smiled. I ruffled his hair and he smiled again. A sleepy smile. Shortly after, he dozed off to sleep.

I looked up at Tori and she looked up at me. I saw the hurt in her eyes. "We can't let him go," she said sadly.

"We won't."

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Beck! Baby get up," Tori said. I groaned and rolled over, my back facing her.

"Beck if you don't get your ass up then I'm going to leave you here alone with Mac!"

"Leave me then," I mumbled into the pillow.

Mac barked. I'm pretty sure he agreed with me staying home with him.

"Fine. Stay here I'm just gonna go find some other guy to-"

"Okay I'm up," I threw off the cover and jumped out of bed.

Tori smirked. "Like I thought."

"Where are we going," I asked as I walked into the join in bathroom. Tori followed right behind me. She stood in the door ay and watched as I picked up my toothbrush and dabbed some toothpaste on it and started brushing.

"We are gonna go-"

"And whhh-y are you d-dressed like that," I said mumbling as I brushed my teeth. She was wearing a fitted black dress, that clung to every curve in her body. The top was cut low and you could get a full view of her cleavage. Did I forget about an important date? I really am bad with dates.

"Well I have news, while you were sleeping I called the police department and they released some confidential information to me about Del's mom. They weren't supposed to release it but I worked my magic," Tori smiled proudly.

"Dang, I was sleeping through all the good stuff." I checked her out again and I was about to compliment her on how nice she looked but then I thought about something else. "Please tell me I don't have to dress up. You know I hate dressing up," I said after rinsing my mouth out. I grabbed a face towel, wet it, squirted some soap on it, and scrubbed my face clean.

"Beck would you let me finish," Tori said impatiently.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, they found Del's mom…"

I turned off the faucet and faced Tori, "It's too late She can't take him back now she abandoned him. A three year old boy. She can't…right Tori," I asked seriously. Emotions swarmed through me. Delaney-that's my boy.

"Beck, she's dead," Tori simply stated.

"What? How?"

"She overdosed."

"On what?"

"Heroin," she paused when she seen the look on my face and how shocked I was. "Her boyfriend confessed to the police that she ran off with him and left Del behind. Apparently she was going to move in with him and he didn't like kids, so she left Del…and they were doing drugs at his place and he said he went to the bathroom and when he came back there she was laying on the floor, dead with the needle in her hand."

"God that's terrible," I said astonished.

"I figure we don't tell Del? We can tell him when he's older, he's just too young," Tori said sadly.

"yeah I agree," I said before changing the subject. "Where are we going?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I also contacted child services in L.A., also without your help, and they said that we could go to any of the offices out here and they would fax over Del's information."

"That's great," I said enthusiastically. "Wait, why do I get the feeling that you're mad at me?"

She crossed her arms and huffed. She looks so damn sexy when she's mad. It's hard to ever take her seriously.

"Don't you remember what you said you were gonna do last night?"

"No…Ohh…my bad. I'm sorry baby, I forgot," I gave her a toothy smile.

"Don't worry babe. I'm just gonna forget to make love to you today," she whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek. She walked out the bathroom smirking.

"WAIT! THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY," I yelled to her from the bathroom.

"Was!"

"Fuck," I cursed myself. I knew I should have woken up when that stupid alarm clock went off.

"Make sure you dress in something nice babe," she said from the room.

"Ughh"

WHENEVER WE CAN

"No, No, No. This is not going to work," Tori said when I stepped out the bathroom, wearing some jeans and a black polo.

"What's wrong with what I have on? The polo is dressy and besides it matches your dress, which you look very good in by the way," I winked at her and she blushed.

"No you're not going to cheese your way out of this."

"Cheese?"

"Go put on your tan khakis," Tori ordered.

God I hate those things. They're ugly. And they just make my ass (literally) look so unattractive. I've seen the way it looks in the mirror.

"But Tori," I whined trying to think of an excuse.

"But what," Tori asked amused.

"They make my nuts hurt. They're just too tight," that's the best excuse I could think of in 5 seconds.

"ohh please," Tori laughed. "They're loser than your jeans. If anything your jeans make your nuts hurt. And your khakis make your ass look so good."

"You're lying, I've seen the way my ass looks in them," I smirked teasingly.

"You are so weird," Tori laughed.

"Mama, can we go now? Me want ice cream," Del came running downstairs. He jumped into Tori's lap.

"Yeah Del. We will get some ice cream when your daddy changes his pants."

"He gets to wear jeans," I frowned after seeing Del in his jeans.

"Baby please, go change," Tori said. "We have to look nice so we can make a good impression."

"Fine," I marched upstairs, with a pouty face.

"I love you," Tori yelled to me before she started giggling.

"Me too," Del mimicked Tori.

_**Hey guys! Review! And tune in for next time. So you can see how the trip to the office goes.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I read all the reviews and they all make my day. Nikayla thanks so much. Love ya babe. :)**_

**Normal Pov.**

"Good afternoon you all," Miss. Andrews said to Tori, Beck, and Del as they walked into her office.

"Good afternoon."

Miss Andrews gestured for her visitors to have a seat and so they did; only Del didn't want to sit in the chair offered to him. He gave a pouty face and his dad picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"He seems so comfortable with you all in only such a short time," The wrinkled faced lady with loads of makeup, commented.

"He is," Tori simply said. Beck smirked and ruffled his hair like he always does and Del gave him a big smile.

"Well, let's get started, shall we? How about some background information," Miss Andrews said seriously.

"Okay," Tori and Beck said in unison.

"Your age?"

"23."

"24," Beck said.

"Little young to be thinking about adoption," Miss Andrews stated.

Beck and Tori looked at each other and exchanged worried glances. Miss Andrews seemed a little strange. Tori adjusted her necklace while Beck cleared his throat.

"Where were you born and raised?"

"L.A.," Tori said.

"Same."

"Hm. Los Angles, California…how do you make a living?"

"Well, I'm a producer and an actor," Beck said before glancing at Tori.

"I work with Beck and I'm a singer," Tori said meekly.

"Oh really? So you're famous?"

"Um yeah," Beck said.

"I don't think that Del would be very happy with you both being away for long periods of time and stuff like that," Miss Andrews gave an evil smirk. Was this lady serious?

"What are you talking about? As long as we've had Del-"

"Barely a week," Miss Andrews dead pointed.

"It doesn't matter how long we've had him we've been nothing but kind to him. He's our boy and we would always have time for him. We will be with him whenever we can," Tori said.

Beck noticed that Tori was about to explode so he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek quickly. She sent him a thankful glance and he grinned. He loved making her happy.

"Young love…right. You guys love each other so much hm," Miss Andrews tapped at the keyboard on her laptop.

"I love him with all my heart," Tori said.

"I don't know what I'd do without my babes," Beck said.

Delaney reached his arms up for Tori to grab him. She smiled and grabbed him from Beck's lap and he snuggled under her breasts. He was tired and it was about time for his nap. He yawned and Tori rubbed small circles on his back until he drifted off to sleep.

"Hmm…seems to me that you Beck are dating Jade West," Miss Andrews said breaking the peaceful moment that the family was sharing.

"Umm what," Beck asked astonished.

"Are you dating Jade West? It's a simple question really. Del should know who he should call mom so I would like to know who you are truly with," she smirked at him.

"I don't see what that question has to do with us adopting Del," Beck said angrily.

"Can you answer the question or no?"

Tori looked down at the little boy in her arms ignoring the events occurring around her. They should have been prepared; they should have known that this particular question was going to come up. Why hadn't they thought this through?

"Technically I'm not because it's just for publicity for a new movie I'm staring in. I love Tori, she knows this. I wouldn't purposely want to hurt Tori, or Del. And Del already calls Tori mom so there shouldn't be a problem," Beck said. He did everything in his power to stay calm and try to talk to Miss Andrews in a respectful manner.

"So I see. How long have you been seeing each other," She questioned.

Gosh Damn this was just like a fucking never ending interview.

"We've been close for years but we've only recently started dating," Tori said.

Miss Andrews scribbled some notes down on the notepad next to her laptop. "Okay. So how do you plan to care for Del?"

"How any other parent would care for their child," Tori paused and looked at Beck. "We are going to show him love and support him and guide him throughout his life. We aren't going to leave him or disown him. And we would provide him with everything that would make him happy."

"So in other words, you would spoil him? Make him a rich, bratty child?"

"The fuc-," Beck started.

"No he wouldn't be stuck up or bratty as you said but every parent likes to give their child gifts every now and then. Do you have any children," Tori asked Miss Andrews.

"Two, a boy and a girl," she said.

"And do you like to spoil them?"

"Not at all," Miss Andrews said.

"Um, okay then…well I guess parents care for their children differently"

Miss Andrews scanned over her notes again before clearing her throat and asking another question. "Do you both plan on getting married?"

"Uhm…," Beck started.

"Well we hadn't thought-"

"So you don't plan on getting married?"

"Yes, eventually but not soon," Beck said.

Tori turned and looked at him. "And why not," Tori questioned.

"I…uh…," Beck stammered.

"Hmm…conflict," Miss Andrews scribbled in her notepad.

"We're just kind of young to be married," Beck stated.

"And kind of young to be thinking about adoption," she said a second time.

"Look lady aren't you supposed to be trying to help us adopt? You're just being fucking rude," Beck said angrily.

"That is horrible language to be using around a child," Miss Andrews said.

"He won't repeat if we ask him not to," Tori said as she looked down at the snoring boy in her hands.

"Sure…so are we ready to continue," she asked cockily.

Beck crossed his arms and stared at the floor; anyone who Beck would be able to tell when he was upset. Miss Andrews didn't know Beck at all and she knew that she was making him mad and she liked it.

Why was Miss Andrews so mean and offensive when she was supposed to be helping people adopt children? Beck and Tori had been through so much massive crap already and they sure didn't need some old hag irritating them when all they were trying to do was adopt a child that needed a family.

Was it so wrong to want to be the parents of a boy whom they call son? Was it so wrong to not want to hide their relationship from the public without having to deal with Jade and the movie and the media? Was it so wrong to want to help workers keep working? Was it so wrong to want to live happy lives with the ones you love?

An hour later and Miss Andrews was still asking questions; Del had woken up and started smart mouthing Miss Andrews because she asked him how he would like it if he didn't live with Tori and Beck. Of course Tori and Beck got blamed for Del's knowledge of the words, "ass" and "bitch" which they were partially responsible for except who knows what Del picked up from his mom and her boyfriend.

"Momma, me want to go home, please," Del begged for the fifth time.

"Soon baby soon," Tori repeated.

"If you all don't mind, I would like to speak with Del alone for a few minutes," Miss Andrews said casually.

"Oh sure. Do you want us to step out or-," Tori began.

"Yes."

"Okay," Beck said as he grabbed Tori's hand and together they got up from their seats making their way to the office door.

"Mommy! Daddy! No leave," Del came running to his parents with a sour look on his face. He didn't want them to leave, not without him. Not with this evil lady.

"Oh baby," Tori said crouching down to his size and looking him in his eyes. "We will always come back for you; we're just going to be outside the door okay?"

"No mommy," Del's tears started to drip slowly down his chubby cheeks.

"Del," Tori paused to wipe his tears away. "Do you remember the last time you didn't want us to leave?"

"Yes…"

"Didn't we come back bud," asked Beck.

"Mmhmm but me miss you," Del said sadly.

"How about Blue will stay with you? Hm baby? Only for a little bit," Tori said to Del.

"Okay."

"Beck where's his teddy," Tori looked up at Beck.

"Erm…In your purse I think babes," Beck said unknowingly.

Tori stood up and reached in her purse and pulled out Del's teddy and gave it to him. Del clung to it tight and Tori bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright Del go sit by Miss Andrews," Beck said to him before ruffling his curly locks that looked so similar to his own.

Del went over to Miss Andrews' desk and Miss Andrews helped him into his chair.

"Thank you," Miss Andrews mumbled to Tori and Beck before they walked out her office door.

Miss Andrews didn't like Tori and Beck for no apparent reason at all- maybe she was jealous? She didn't like their attitudes and Beck's temper. She didn't like the fact that they were wealthier than her and she definitely didn't like the fact that they had talents. She didn't like that obvious love they shared and that she didn't have anyone to share it with. But she did like how they treated Del. They seem to have a strong bond with him, so she would let them sign the papers to adopt him.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Okay, there are five papers that you need to sign. And you will also get a manila envelope with Del's records in it. I'm telling you now that if you are going to break up or anything that you both would still be the legal guardians of Delaney."

"Well you don't have to worry about us because we won't break up," Beck smirked at Tori and she blushed making Miss Andrews roll her eyes.

"So who's last name is he going to have," Miss Andrews asked while writing some things on the documents that Tori and Beck were to sign.

"Um mine," questioned Beck as he looked to Tori.

"Yeah, yours."

Miss Andrews pushed five papers, along with two pens, across the table for them to sign.

Once they finished signing the paperwork and everything was completed, the family left Miss Andrews' office to go get some ice cream that they had promised Del earlier.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"I'm just so happy that we get to keep him," Tori said to Beck as he sat down at the ice cream parlor, watching Del lick up his second chocolate ice cream cone.

"I know babes, so am I but you have got to stop crying before people think I'm hurting you or something," Beck said, making Tori giggle.

He dabbed her tears away, again and kissed her cheek. "You know I love you right," he asked her.

"Oh, I didn't know," Tori teased.

"You sound like you don't love me back," Beck feigned sad. He put on his best pout.

"Aww you know I love you," She kissed his nose. "More than chocolate and you know how much I love chocolate." It was true she loved chocolate, but she loved Beck more.

"Chocolate," chimed Del excitedly holding up his empty ice cream cone.

His parents laughed. "No more ice cream. You're going to have a tummy ache."

"Oh come on Tori one more ice cream couldn't hurt," begged Beck.

"Beck don't defend him. He's not going to want to eat dinner," Tori says.

Beck gives Del a look and Delaney grins. Now is the time to try out the trick that his daddy had taught him. Del wonders if it really works like he says it does; guess he'd better find out.

"Please," Beck and Del whine dramatically.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But please…"

"Nuhun."

"I love you."

Tori sighs.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"Okay! Okay. Just one more. And only one," Tori says but barely finishes what she has to say because Beck and Del are already up and out of their seats making their way to the counter.

The tricked worked.

Mission=Complete.

"My boys," Tori mumbled to herself as she sat alone at her table watching Del try so desperately to see his ice cream get dumped into a large waffle cone. She watched as Beck picked him up with the biggest smile on his face.

'Beck would make a great dad,' Tori thought to herself. Then she smirked when she realized that he already was a great dad.

WHENEVER WE CAN

Tori sat on the couch with a bag of popcorn, enjoying a romantic movie. She picked through the popcorn, only eating the caramel and ignoring the cheese.

The condo was quiet. Beck was somewhere trying to find some shorts so he could go to gym and work out with Andre and Robbie. Delaney was taking a nap-or at least she thought he was.

A tiny, chubby, three year old came running down the stairs energetically. When he got to the last step he took a big jump over it. He laughed and then ran back up the stairs so he could do it again.

"Del, what did I say about playing on the stairs," Tori asks a rhetorical question. She didn't even turn around to see him and she knew that he was about to do it again. "Delaney," she repeated a little louder.

"Me sorry mommy," Del says.

Del walks over to where Tori is on the couch. He sees her popcorn.

"Momma I'm hungry," Delaney said only 45 minutes after he had eaten his three ice creams.

Tori giggled. Of course he was hungry. He was always hungry, for junk food.

She helped him up onto the couch and he crawled next to her. He made his eyes big and put on a frown. "Please," he begs. She hands him the popcorn, rolling her eyes. "You're getting all of this from your dad."

Del pops cheese popcorn in his mouth and immediately his face scrunches up and he spits it out in his hand. Tori laughs loudly. "Try the caramel ones," Tori suggests. He hesitantly picks up caramel popcorn and eats it. He's happy with the taste and continues eating them. He puts the bag in between him and Tori and says, "Have some."

Tori and Del sit on the couch crunching on popcorn and watching the sappy but interesting romance movie.

"He didn't kiss her momma," Del says shocked.

"I know baby. I guess he didn't want to be with her after all," Tori says.

"Oh, no! My son is not going to be some wimp watching lovey dovey movies," Beck says as he makes his way downstairs dressed in gym attire with a Nike sports bag on his shoulder.

Delaney is confused and Tori finds Beck's statement hilarious.

"But babe…you watch _lovey dovey_ movies with me all the time and you even cry some-"

"Shhhhh," Beck hushes her. "What we do in private is our business only," he chuckles.

The family quiets as they all get attracted to the movie in front of them.

_"Antonio! How dare you not love me anymore," an actress on the screen screams to Antonio, her boyfriend._

_ "It was not meant to be. My heart despises you!"_

Tori and Beck gasps and then Del catches on and gasps after them a little late.

"Did he really just say that to her! After everything," Tori screams.

"Wow! What fuck says something like that to his girlfriend," Beck screams.

"Me know," Del screamed also, only because he felt he needed too.

There's a knock at the door but everyone ignores it. Andre turns the knob and pushes open then unlocked door. He and Robbie rush in quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"We heard screaming," Robbie says.

Andre and Robbie look around the condo expecting to see broken glass or a gun or something but instead they find their friends curled up on the sofa watching a movie.

"He doesn't love her," Delaney says to Andre and his eyes drift back to the television.

"What," breathes Andre?

Robbie and Andre turn to the screen reflecting the movie that has everyone so caught up into. Now they know why everyone is so dull faced. Antonio, the movie.

"Antonio," they both shout in unison.

_TO BE CONTINUED…. The movie said cutting off with a cliffhanger. _

"Awhhh!"

Beck looked around the room as the credits rolled up. He coughed. "Erm. Erm. Ah. So like I said son…don't let your mom make you watch girly movies."

"Really Beck," Tori giggles.

"Yeah I agree with you Beck," said Andre.

"I too agree…definitely don't let her torture you like that," Robbie smirks.

"Please! We all know that you watch Antonio all the time with Cat," Tori says.

Robbie turns scarlet while everyone laughs. "Yeah, so the gym."

"Yeah, let's go little man. I can't trust you here with your mom," says Beck.

"Go have fun with daddy," Tori says to Del.

Del gets excited as he struggles to get off the couch. He goes to the door to find his shoes and he pulls them on quickly. "Yay," he says. Andre grabs his coat off the coatrack and helps him put it on.

Beck leaned over close to Tori and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry about earlier babes. I'll take Del off your hands for a while. You get some sleep. Kay?"

Tori nods her head, smiling. "I love you," she whispers back to him.

"I love you more," he says and then he says, "and oh babe…I don't appreciate all the teasing that you're doing to me…That ass is mine," he smirks when he sees her blush. He hastily kisses her and then stands up to join his friends.

"What were you two whispering about," Andre asks with a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing," Beck says.

"Yeah right," Robbie says and he and Andre laugh.

"Let's go," Del rushes them and stands on his tiptoes to reach the door knob and then opens the door and darts out.

_**There it is guys! Review! And BTW Antonio is really not a movie! Well at least not one that I've heard of. Lol.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heyyyyy! Sup! Well I know you didn't come here to have a convo with me so …here it is.**_

_**Warning: dirty talk and teasing. Mentions of sex. Only a little fun:) **_

_**P.S. to all you Hate Love fans…the last chapter will be out very soon. I'm in the process of writing it. So try to be patient please. It's hard trying to make stories, go to school and babysit and do homework and other shizz, like live my life! Lol nah just joking writing is my life, but I still have other obligations so pleasssee bare with me. I was going to update sooner but my birthday was March 1**__**st**__** and I was busy panning and stuff….Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **_

**Normal POV **

***3 Months Later***

"No! No! No! Me no leave without Blue," Del said throwing a tantrum. His arms were flinging wildly and he was stumping his little feet. He didn't want to leave.

"Del! Stop yelling," Beck said loudly.

"But blue," Del whined.

"Relax Bud. He's probably in your suitcase." Beck ran his hands through his matted hair. He huffed and bent down to pick up his luggage before walking out to the cab to put the bags in the trunk.

Beck walked back in to find Del sitting on the couch crying. His tiny hands covered his big brown eyes. His legs were shaking and his cries were muffled.

"Ah, Del," Beck sighed. He immediately went to him, pulling him onto his lap, letting the three year old cry on his chest. When his tears drained and his speech became audible Beck spoke softly to him. "You wanna tell daddy what's wrong?"

"No," he puffed his cheeks out and frowned, causing wrinkles to appear in his forehead.

"Please," Beck asked.

"Will you yell at me," Delaney asked.

"I'm not gonna yell at you bud."

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise," Beck said holding up his pinky. Del crossed his finger with his and used his thumb to press down on Becks'. That was something Beck had taught him a few weeks ago.

"Me no wanna leave-," Del said sadly.

"Without Blue. I know," Beck finished for him. "But he's most likely in your bag. You know how mommy is. She probably stuffed him in there," Beck said reassuringly.

"Me know. Me know. Me seen mommy put him in there."

"Oh…Kay…well why the sad face," Beck asked, confusion running through his mind.

"Me wanna stay here. Me no wanna new home," Del said. Realization hit Beck in the face and he sighed.

"Well why not Del," Beck asked.

"Me like this one. Me wanna stay. Me not leaving," Del said determined. He crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

"It's only temporary. We talked about this bud. Daddy has to go to Canada to finish the rest of the movie. Don't you want Daddy to finish so you can watch it in the movies?"

"No."

"But you like the movie theater. The popcorn and the big seats," Beck persuaded.

"Not anymore," Del said.

"You don't wanna make new friends," Beck asked.

"No. me no need friends."

"Oh come on Del. Stop being stubborn."

"I wonder where he gets it from," said Tori making her way down the stairs.

"It's a mystery," said Beck. Tori rolled her eyes making Beck chuckle.

"Momma me no leave. Daddy says me leave," Del said.

"Daddy's right babe," Tori said to Del as he jumped off Beck's lap and ran over to her.

"But-," Del started.

"I'll let you walk around the house naked," Tori said.

Del's eyes widened as the biggest smile crept upon his face. Beck frowned, he wished he would have thought of that.

"No underwears," Del questioned.

"You have to wear underwear Del. Now go get your bag and take it to the cab please. We need to be at the airport on time," Tori said.

"Okay," Del said. He grabbed his bag and Tori made sure she watched him as he took it to the cab and then the friendly driver who had taken Tori and Del to the City Museum, helped him into the cab.

Last time he had given Tori his card and so Tori called him up and told him that they needed a ride and she also promised that she'd give his daughter a copy of her new album.

Walking over to Tori, Beck grabbed her from behind and he buried his face in her collarbone. "I tried," Beck mumbled, chuckling.

Tori smiled. "You could have tried harder."

"Ouch. That hurts babes," Beck feigned hurt.

"Good," She giggled. "We really should be going now," She said, looking at the gold watch on her wrist.

He agreed and released her from his loose embrace. Tori called for Mac and Together they walked out the door of their beloved Condo. Before getting into the cab they looked at their old place for one last time.

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Can I get you guys anything," a flight attendant asked. "Anything to drink? Water, Pop, Juice, liquor?"

"No I'm fine," Tori said.

"Maybe later though," said Beck.

"Sure," the flight attendant said before walking away.

The couple sat in the seats of the airplane. Beck held a sleeping boy in his arms. His curly hair stuck to his forehead. The boy drooled and snored rather loudly, but all the while he still remained cute.

Tori rested her head on Beck's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. The plane zoomed and Beck looked out the window to his right. He was staring at all the small things. He wished Del was awake so he could see his son's reaction to the tiny buildings and trees.

"Babes," Beck mumbled.

"Hm," questioned Tori.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me," Beck turned his head towards her.

"Mmm…but I'm tired. I didn't exactly get too much sleep last night," Tori smirked knowingly.

"Oh and that's my fault," Beck questioned.

"Well I didn't say that," Tori giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. But you meant it," Beck chuckled. "I love you and I hope last night was perfect for you," Beck whispered so other people wouldn't hear.

Tori blushed. "It was more than perfect. Maybe you'll be up for a second round tonight," Tori whispered back. Beck's eyes widened. His little innocent angel was no longer innocent. He had corrupted her. And he loved it. This new side of Tori that only he would see.

"Erm babes," Beck moaned softly. "What happened to miss innocent?"

"She went home," Tori joked. "Miss naughty wants to play," Tori placed a loving kiss on his neck. Then she sucked harder and left her mark on him. She blew on the newly formed mark and smiled when he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Now everyone will know your mine," Tori said softly.

"God. The things you do to me woman," Beck said.

"I like teasing you."

He groaned. "You just wait until tonight," He smirked.

"I'm up for anything."

"You shouldn't say anything Tori. I might be a little rough tonight," He whispered seductively into her ear.

"I love it when you're rough," She licked her lips. "But I might surprise you tonight."

"You're surprising me right now," He said smiling. He was having trouble trying to remain calm.

"I want you to bang me so hard," She said teasingly.

His breath caught and dick was throbbing. He stared at her. She traced her finger around the mark she gave him. Then she brought her finger up to her mouth and she sucked on it a little, tasting his skin.

"You taste so good," she moaned quietly, still mindful of the people around them.

"That's it. I'm going to the bathroom," Beck said quickly, pushing Del into Tori's arms. Del stirred and Beck sprinted off, hoping no one would see his hard dick threatening to burst through his tight skinny jeans.

Tori giggled and looked down at Del who slept peacefully, with a small smile on his face. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

WHENEVER WE CAN

A ringing sound rang in Tori's ears. It kept getting louder and louder. Why couldn't someone stop it? Didn't they know that she was sleeping? She peeped one eye open and with it she looked at Beck. He looked down at her and gave her a knowing smirk. She huffed before closing her eye.

"Get the phone," she said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay bossy," Beck said chuckling. He shifted his body so that only one arm wrapped around Del. With the other he dug into Tori's purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hello," He answered.

"Yeah, hey…You're not Tori; where's Tori," Trina asked over the phone.

"She's sl- "

"Wait who is this," Trina asked suddenly. "Is this Beck."

"Erm. Yeah. That'd be me," Beck replied.

"Oh God," He heard her moan and his face crunched up in confusion. "Soo if Tori's asleep then that just leaves me and you hm?"

"ahh…You do know that Tori and I are dating right?"

"She doesn't have to know anything," Trina said. Beck laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not sure she would-"

"Ohh please. My little baby sister wouldn't hurt a fly," Trina said.

"I don't know, she's changed Trina."

"really? How so," she asked Beck.

"well…." "let's just say that she's not….so pure and innocent anymore."

"Oh My Gosh! You raped her didn't you...Well who would have thought! So how was it," Trina pried.

"What? No! I didn't…," he lowered his voice when people started to stare. "I didn't rape her," He whispered harshly. "and what we do in the bedroom is no one's business."

"mmhmm yeah right. Fine don't admit it. But momma will find out," Trina said referring to herself as momma.

"Sure."

"So. How's Del?"

"He's great. A little stubborn at times but Tori says he gets it from me so I don't complain," Beck chuckled.

Trina laughed too. "Yeah well you are stubborn," Trina agreed. "So no more little ones on the way?"

"Psh. Hell no…at least I don't think so," Beck said carefully.

"Ha! Well you better make sure you use protection."

"Always," Beck said confidently.

"Aha!"

"Excuse me?"

"So you and Tori had sex!"

"Ahhh…no…"

Trina was laughing hysterically. "Told you I'd get it out of you. I knew you raped her."

Beck grunted. "So what did you want then Trina?"

She had to wait until her breathing returned to normal before she could speak. "…Oh! Ah..Tell Tori that I'll be over you guys place as soon as you get here."

Beck was dumbfounded. "Wait! You're in Canada? Why? And how do you know where we will be staying at? We haven't even seen the place yet."

"I have my ways. And I'm here because I miss my baby sister…and her hot boyfriend. And it was supposed to be a surprise but somehow she found out…I'm guessing Andre. She must have forgotten to tell you…well anyways bye!"

"Wait!"

Beep.

"Shit"

WHENEVER WE CAN

"Wake up! Wake up daddy," Del yelled in his dad's ear. "Wake the f-"

"Watch your mouth Del," Beck said as he popped his eyes open. Del nodded. "What do you want son?"

"Me want you to wake up. Me bored. And me scared. Plane go zoom zoom. And me scared," Del said with a sad face. His dad just grinned and shook his head.

"You were sleeping the whole time and the plane went zoom zoom. Did you know that?"

"No daddy," Del said.

Beck grabbed his son and held him close. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"okay. But why is it so fast? And tiny things outside? And there are too many people. And a mean lady told me that me couldn't have any pudding. Me want pudding daddy. Me hungry."

Beck rolled his eyes, grinning again. "You're always hungry. I'll get you some pudding."

Delaney smiled. "What about all me other questions," he demanded.

"Del you're on a plane. It's just how things are in planes. Okay? Planes fly high and the higher we are the smaller things get. And there is always going to be tons of people, mostly everywhere you go. You just have to get used to so many people."

"But sometimes people are loud. Talk too much. To loud," Del said. "Like this," he said raising his voice to imitate the people around him.

"shh," Beck shushed Del. "people are sleeping. Like mommy."

"ohh," he said defeated. "Can me get me pudding now," Del asked.

Beck called for a flight attendant and asked her to bring Del a chocolate pudding. She said she would and walked off to go get one for Del.

"That was the mean lady me was telling you bout daddy," Del said.

Beck smirked. "Yeah, she seemed pretty grouchy."

"She's a grouch monster. Me no like her."

Beck laughed at his sons' seriousness. "Really? Well then I know a lot grouch monsters who I don't like."

"Maybe we should give them a time out. So then they be nice," Del said.

Beck smiled, "Maybe we should hm?"

"Yep!"

"Here's you pudding sir," the flight attendant flashing her eyelashes at Beck.

"Thanks," Beck said taking the pudding and spoon from her and handing it to Del.

"Oooh can me have a juicy juice too," Del asked.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long flight, and he's worked up an appetite," Beck apologized. "could you just like get him some chicken nuggets or something," Beck asked quickly because he knew that his son was going to ask for something else.

"I guess I can see what we have," she rolled her eyes dramatically and walked away.

"Grouch monster indeed," Beck looked at Del, agreeing.

"mmhmm," Del said eating his pudding.

"Do you wanna watch a movie," Beck asked.

"Ice age! The one with the dinosaurs," Del said excitedly.

"Okay man." Beck dug into Tori's purse, pulling out the iPad and headphones.

The lady then brought back Del a juice and some chicken tenders. "This is what we have," she said.

"You didn't spit me food did you," Del said hesitantly. Beck turned red. He apologized for what Del had asked.

"Me just wondering. You're kinda mean and all," Del continued.

"Ahh..Yeah thanks. That'll be all," Beck said and she scrambled away furiously.

Del shrugged and continued eating. Beck sighed and turned the movie on for Del. Del was in his own little world. He was surrounded by pudding, juice, and chicken tenders. And also lost in the world of Ice Age. Beck leaned back in his seat. He could finally get some sleep. Tori moved in her sleep and rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up an hour and a half later by his son. Apparently he had run out of food and the movie went off. Why doesn't he ever wake his mom up?

WHENEVER WE CAN

"I've put all your bags at the front door for you," a friendly cab driver said.

"Thank you that was very nice of you," Tori said. The driver smiled and hopped back into the car.

"Finally! We're here," Tori said when she got out the cab and breathed in the fresh air. Beck and Del soon followed after her. Mac jumped out the cab too and barked. He like the fresh Canada air too.

"God its cold," Beck stated, zipping his coat up.

"Daddy. Pick me up! Me cold," Del whined as he clutched tightly on Mac's leash. Beck rolled his eyes before picking up his son.

"Come on. Let's go see our new place," Tori said excitedly, running to the door of the condo.

"Beck the keys," Tori said dramatically, jumping up and down a little because of the cold.

"Oh sorry babes," Beck said. He put Del down so he could reach in his back pocket and dig out the condo keys. He threw them to Tori.

Beck went and grabbed the entire luggage at one time. Del looked up at his dad like he was a superhero and had super-strength or something. Beck didn't want to make no more trips back outside in the cold weather to get leftover suitcases.

They walked into the condo, Tori first. Her smile was bright. Beck threw the luggage by the door on his way in. They all took off their coats and hung them up.

Del unhooked Mac and Mac immediately ran off to go find a cozy spot to sleep. He had a little Jet Lag apparently.

"Oh my goodness! It's awesome," She said skipping over to the couch. She jumped on it. "It's so comfy."

"I like the kitchen," Beck stated nonchalantly as he peeked into the kitchen before walking back into the living room. "Could be used to make some good food…Speaking of food Tori..."

"Fuck that. I'm tired," Tori said lazily and exhaustedly.

"Oooh mommy said a bad word," Del said grinning mischievously.

"Yes she did," Beck smirked. "Tickle her!"

"NO!"

"Yes mommy! It's only fair."

"Don't you-Ahh Beck stop," Tori screamed kicking her feet as Beck dived into her, tickling her sides. He knows were all her tickle spots are and he uses them to his advantage.

"Del! I need your help," Beck said laughing.

Del watched his parents roll over each other on the couch. Tori was erupting with laughs and Beck finally had her pinned down, a smirk clearly evident on his face. Del smiled big before he ran over to them. Del climbed up Tori's leg and started tickling her stomach. Tori laughed even harder.

"St-top! St-top," She pleaded over and over. Beck looked down at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide with surprise. Her hair was wild and her lips perfect.

"you're beautiful," he said to her. He always felt like he had to tell her she was beautiful and that he loved her every chance he got because you can never know when a life will end or when someone will walk away.

The blush on her cheeks grew darker and she still squirmed around in his arms. "Beck please…please." She was laughing so hard that tears were dripping from her eyelids.

"Daddy stop! Mommy's crying," Del stopped tickling Tori's stomach immediately in shock. Beck laughed and Tori struggled to push him off of her.

She smiled. "That's right. You hurt mommy's feelings," She said before sticking her tongue out at the both of them.

"Oh no. Me sorry," Del said, sad that he had caused his mommy to cry.

"It's okay babes mommy was just pretending. And mommy's tears were tears of joy," Tori said quickly.

"pre-tend-ing," Del questioned, sounding out the word loudly. "Tears of joy?"

Beck sat on the couch watching the amusing scene before him. Tori was seated too far away from him for his liking and Del was standing in front of her giving her his sad puppy dog eyes. His brown curly locks hung down a little in his face. Tori refuses to let Beck take him for a haircut.

" Yes Hun. Pretending-faking. And tears of joy are happy tears. Do you get it," Tori asked her son.

"Erm…Me thinks so," Del said. He reached his arms up for Tori to pick him up and place him on her lap. She did.

"Okay good," Tori giggled.

The family sat in the living room on the couch talking and playing for a while. They enjoyed each other's company. They were tired from Jet Lag but still they loved the moments where they could spend time together and cuddle up in each other's arms. Sure they had more problems than anyone they knew, but still they made it work. They somehow managed to make it work just to see the smile on their loved ones' faces.

Del sometimes grew saddened and disappointed when he couldn't see his dad as much as he wanted. Tori hated seeing his little frown and big puffy eyes fill with tears and when Tori told Beck about it over the phone, he hated hearing about it. Beck tried to explain the money situation to Del but that didn't work. Del is only three and he doesn't quite understand. But Beck did promise, he pinky promised that he would never leave him or let anything happen to him. He promised to be there whenever he could. He promised to take him to the park and buy him ice cream cones. He promised to love him.

Tori hated often going to sleep and waking up to find her bed empty and cold. She missed Beck's warm body next to hers, holding her tightly like someone would separate them. She sometimes grew lonely and called for Del to come sleep with her. Del wanted to be a big boy and sleep in his own bed, but Tori needed her boy, she didn't need him to grow up so fast. Tori despised hearing Beck's gloomy voice over the phone telling her that he wouldn't make it home for dinner, or for the night. Tori despised having to tell Del. She missed her boyfriend. But Beck promised-just like he did Del-that he would be there whenever he could. He promised to love her.

Beck loathed hurting his loves, his heart. He loathed the fact that it was Jade on set with him and not Tori. He loathed seeing the magazines at the check outs when he went to the store. He loathed reading the headlines. _**What's going on with Beck?!...Could Beck have a son?...Are Beck and Tori in a Relationship?...Who has Beck's love? Tori or Jade?...Is Tori pregnant?...Tori is Beck's Mistress…What a slut. **_The words replayed over in his head all week. He dare not tell Tori anything. He reassured Tori and Del that nothing would come between them and break their bond. He promised to be there whenever he could. He promised to love them, and he never breaks his promises.

Tori and Beck were jealous of Cat and Robbie's relationship. Cat and Robbie were happy and they could be with each other always. They didn't have to sneak around or hide a child. They were flawless. Tori and Beck would like to have their lives, but they would never actually want it, for they couldn't live without Delaney.

A knock at the door interrupted the family's happy moment. Beck looked at Tori. Tori looked at Beck and Delaney looked at his parents. No one wanted to get up from the couch. This was the most time they had spent together as a whole in a couple days and they didn't want it to end. Unfortunately someone was at the door. They hadn't even been in their place for an hour, let alone toured the place properly, but someone was already knocking, hard and loudly. Nobody but Trina.

Beck sighed before gently sliding Del off his lap. He ruffled his hair like always. Del smiled at the gesture. The way Beck ruffled his hair and how Tori kissed his forehead. His parents showed their love in the simplest ways.

"I'll get it," Beck said as he stood to go to the door.

"Who is it," Beck called out even though he knew who it was.

"It's Trina bitch. Open the door," Trina yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oooh she said bi-," Del started.

"Don't say it," Tori warned.

"Come in," Beck said after he opened the door for Trina. She made her way in.

"What up Beck," Trina yelled and attacked Beck, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Trina," Beck said awkwardly patting Trina's back.

"You just keep getting cuter and cuter," Trina whispered in Beck's ear. Beck smirked, amused. "Let me know if you're up for any fun-," Trina started.

"Okayyy…um there's your sister over there. You two should catch up…," Beck forced Trina off of him and stepped behind her to shut the door and lock it. Trina took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack on top of Tori's.

"Heyy baby sister," Trina called to Tori as she walked to where she was seated. "Stand up and give me a hug." Tori stood and greeted Trina with a smile. "I've missed you," said Tori. They hugged and they both shed a few tears. Beck thought this whole scene was a little over the top and cliché. He rolled his eyes. His same cocky smirk was plastered on his face.

"Oh my lord! Is this Del? He's adorable! Look at his hair! He should totally get it cut like Beck's," Trina said as she released Tori and picked up Del. He looked completely confused and he thought about telling her to put him the fuck down, but that would surely get him in trouble. So he said the next best thing. "I'm hungry."

"Are you guys starving this poor child," Trina asked. "Aunty Trina will make you some food."

"We don't want you to kill our son Trina," Beck joked causing Trina to glare at him. It's true, Trina can't cook, and she always tried. One time she forced Beck to eat some spaghetti she made. She _forced_ him. He was sick for a couple days. He's never going to let Trina live that one down.

"Del eats 24/7 and I'm not sure if it's normal. Beck thinks so though," Tori said.

"It is normal. He's a growing boy," Beck replied.

"Then explain to me why he only like's junk food," Tori questioned Beck.

"Because he's Del. That's what he likes."

"I can't get over his hair. If you get his hair cut, he will look just like Beck's twin," Trina said running her fingers through Del's hair.

"See Tori. Someone agrees with me about Del's hair," Beck said.

"He's not getting his hair cut," Tori said.

"How about we ask Del what he wants? Del do you want your hair cut," Beck asked Del.

"Hm," Del was in thought. "Will you get me some chocolate," Del asked seriously.

"Yes, lots of chocolate," Trina said excitedly.

"Okay. And put me down," Del said.

Beck and Tori laughed. Trina smiled. "He's so demanding," Trina said as she put him down.

"Now that he gets from Tori," Beck stated, coming up behind Tori and kissing her neck. He draped his arms around her waist and brought her front close to him.

"Del why don't you see what's in Aunty Trina's purse? There should be some candy or chocolate in there," Trina said as she passed Del her purse from off her arm. Del greedily took it and sat down on the couch to dig through his Aunt's purse.

Trina looked to her right at the loving couple who were whispering cute things to each other. "So how are you both doing," Trina asked. "I shouldn't even be asking you Beck. I should just be asking you Tori. I know he raped you," Trina smiled. "And I'm kind of surprised at you Beck. You finally took what you wanted. And everyone knows you've wanted it for a while now." Beck's cheeks grew crimson. His cheeks matched Tori's. "And you Tori," Trina said before pausing to shake her head. "You liked it didn't you? Yeah you did. I can tell. I knew you were going to be kind of kinky ever sense Beck took you to that Gorilla Club and you were riding that-"

Good thing Del was paying no attention to the grownups talking, because boy if he did…

"Trina! What are you talking about," Tori asked.

"Beck raping you," Trina said.

"I didn't rape her. I told you that," Beck said desperately.

"Wait you thought he raped me?"

"Well Duh. I know you didn't just willingly want to have sex…but then again it is Beck so…," Trina shrugged.

"How did you know we had sex? I'm confused," Tori asked.

"Beck told me!"

"What-no I didn't," Beck said defensively.

"Beck," Tori croaked unbelievably at him.

"I swear I didn't-"

"Yes you did Beck. Really Tori," Trina giggled.

"I'm going to go find a bed…so I can sleep…and maybe rape some other girls-or guys, whichever floats your boat," Beck said as he walked up the stairs to his room. Del threw Trina's purse down on the couch and ran after his dad.

Trina and Tori looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey maybe we can go shopping later," Trina asked changing the subject.

"Yeah later. I'm tired. I'm gonna go join the boys," Tori said.

"Okay…well I'll make dinner," Trina said.

"That's okay we'll order in."

"I've been taking these cooking classes. Trust me. You'll love my food," Trina said slightly offended.

"Fine. Just don't put any poison in there."

"Never," Trina fakes a gasp.

Tori makes her way up the stairs. When she gets to the last step she says, "Oh and Trina…Don't ask Beck about our sex life."

"Damn it! How did you know?"

"Oh come on Trina. I'm your sister. I know you."

"Right," Trina said defeated. She watched as her sister departed from her. Trina went to get her coat so she could leave to go to the store to get a few things for dinner.

_**There it is guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me how you liked it.**_


End file.
